The Most Important Thing
by Kishoka Hime
Summary: Small Lady is all grown up, and taking her role as the princess of Neo Crystal Tokyo, yet she longs for the life she used to have, fighting evil with her mother...she soon finds that she needs to be careful what she wishes for. Epilogue! Please R/R
1. The Sky and Sea

The Most Important Thing 

Chapter One: The Sky and Sea

Author's note: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, nor will it ever, it belongs to one glorious woman *Naoko Takeuchi* and that is all. No Lunarians were harmed in the writing of this story.

Serenity stared silently out the window as a gentle breeze rustled her long light pink hair.She breathed in the scent of the world that was her father's kingdom, and she smiled at the memories she has obtained in creating it. A rare experience to live alongside her mother in her teen years, but it was one in which she treasured. Serenity was over a thousand years old, yet she appeared to have just reached her 18th year. It was peaceful at the Crystal Palace, and there was hardly ever a word spoken of the Galactic wars any longer. Things had begun to calm back to the way it had been for her Grandmother. The original, mysterious Queen Serenity. If only there had been a chance for them to meet, Serenity and her grandmother. She wondered what memories she would have of her famous ancestor. Lost in thought, Serenity stretched her arms above her head and breathed in a deep sigh. Peace was something she had been fighting alongside her mother for, and although the costs had been dear, she cherished the lost memories of her times as a Senshi.

"Serenity?" A voice behind her spoke gently, yet it startled the princess. She turned around to see her long time child-hood friend.

"HotaruForgive me, I have been day-dreaming again." She walked up to her small friend, and looked her over. "That dress looks wonderful on you. I sometimes wonder why you have yet to remain single after all these years."

Hotaru smiled, staring down at the deep purple gown that fell to her ankles before her. She whirled around and the skirt flared out into a perfect violet tulip in full bloom. "I love to dress up on these such occasions. It is like I am back in the times of Knights and Dragons."

"You are a princess after all, and there are plenty of princes out there for the dainty damsel of Saturn." Serenity smiled as she fastened her crown carefully before the cone shaped odangos on her head. 

Hotaru made a face "I am not dainty. I can still beat you." Serenity smiled, about to speak when a trumpet sounded far in the distance. "Come my friend, we don't want to miss this do we?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Announcing her royal majesties daughter, the future Queen of the new Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity!" 

The sounds of trumpets filled the air, and Serenity waved to the beautifully dressed royals around her. They smiled in joy at seeing her, some for the first time, but most who had known her since her days with Luna-P. The banquet had started, and Serenity joined her parents at the royal table by the Crystal Fountain of Hope. It was a tradition that each royal that came to eat at the table would place their hands in the Fountain of hope to maintain peace throughout the kingdom. Serenity gracefully dipped her hands into the cool water and she smiled at her reflection. She looked so much like her mother that it frightened her sometimes, but she loved to think of the fact that she could become like her beautiful mother. Her father stood as she approached them and helped her to her seat. She kissed his cheek as she sat, her caring father smiling warmly at her. Life was so utterly perfect for Serenity that she feared time would take everything away from her. She loved her parents, but she also missed the parents that she had grown to love in the past. It had been so long since she had seen them that she was starting to forget what they were like. Lost in thought, Serenity did not notice when the announcement was made of the new Royal Knights. It was a banquet to celebrate the coming of age of the Knights of Serenity, the royal protectors, sworn to the death to fight for the lives of the royal family. Serenity's mother had long since stopped fighting as Sailor Moon, and her court of Princesses were each now able to go back to there home planets and live in peace. However, the royals still needed protection. Only the best knaves were allowed to try for the positions of the Knights of Serenity, and these four had passed the most rigorous of tests. Hotaru, who was seated at her left, jolted serenity back to attention.

"Wake up Serenity!" She hissed. "How can you help but see these young men?"

Serenity rolled her eyes as she brought her attention back to the proceedings. The four young men came before the royal table, followed by their trainers, and those who had deemed them worthy of serving the royal court. King Endymion stood as they approached, and they bowed in respect to him. He straightened his suit and began addressing the first of them.

"Who claims this man worthy of holding my families lives in his hands?"

The man standing behind the knight stood proudly; ready to show off his pupil. 

"I am your highness. Before you stands Epimetheus, son of Tethys and a great and mighty warrior. He has passed all tests of endurance, physical strength, and he is highly intelligent. This young man has pledged his life and his bow to your service, and he is an expert bowman your majesty."

King Endymion nodded, and motioned for the boy to stand. He was tall and well built, with a handsome face. His short brown hair rested loosely over his forehead, and his eyes gleamed with the pride of family blood. Epimetheus was a warrior, and Serenity was glad he had been chosen to be on their side.

The coronation continued down the line with Ananke, a master with the spear and the first of his class in espionage. He was shorter than the average warrior, but his eyes were cautious and daring. His long blond hair was tied back to his shoulders, and it was clear that he was a strong fighter just by the way he stood. The third young man was as tall as Epimetheus, but he was not as built. Serenity thought he looked more like scientist than a warrior, but she soon learned better. His name was Charon, and he was skilled in the art of bow fighting and martial arts. His hair was a deep blue and held up by a headband across his forehead. Charon had a look of honor, and joy on his face, and he seemed happier than the rest of them, at least, less serious than the rest. Serenity graciously smiled at him, knowing he would be one to strike up a conversation. She could tell he had a good spirit, and was more than just a war machine. Sometimes, a warrior needed a heart as well as a fighting spirit.

Anxious to leave the ceremony, Serenity glanced out side at the beautiful full moon. It gave her hope that one day she would live there with her own great palace, and rebuild the legacy that had long been extinguished by evil forces. She wanted to have a great kingdom, with a loving husband and a daughter of her own to raise and teach of the legacy of her family. She sighed in her daydream just as the last Knight was announced. Hotaru nudged Serenity again, and she turned back annoyingly just as the young man before her lifted his head to the table. Serenity's breath caught in her throat. It seemed as if the world moved in slow motion as the two met eyes, her crimson ones, to his deep ebony eyes. He was a little taller than her, about the height of her father, but looked to be much stronger. His hair was a sea green, and it was cut just above his ears and down his neck in a casual, but appropriate look. She heard nothing but the beating of her own heart as he suddenly looked away from her as though he had forgotten his entire purpose for being before the royal family. Serenity realized she had yet to take a breath, and it came in as a gasp. Hotaru stared at her in curiosity, but Serenity just waved her off. She looked back to the young man and listened intently to the man announcing him.

"Your majesty, before you stands Ganymede, son of Oberon. He is the highest skilled warrior in the art of swordsmanship, and has the accuracy of the greatest hunters to ever live. This young man has passed the hardest of tests with ease, and if I may say so sire, he was in the front line in the Galactic wars."

That brought a whisper to the crowds around the royal table, and a gasp from Serenity's mother. Everyone knew that barely anyone had survived the Galactic wars and lived to tell about it, especially from the front line. Serenity stared at the man in curiosity. He did not seem to her to be a fierce enough warrior to survive such a thing, but she also knew that looks could be deceiving. King Endymion looked upon Ganymede in wonder.

"I commend you for your courage young warrior, and I thank you for your help in the great war. It is my decision that you are not to be in the normal role of the Knights of Serenity, but now act as a personal body guard to her majesty the Queen. You have proven yourself to the entire world, and you should be honored for it."

The room erupted in applause as the young man stood before the table and bowed again to them. He looked at the Queen with all the respect and dignity she deserved and nodded to her. "I will give my life to protect you your highness. You are now my heart, and I will do whatever it takes to care for you." Serenity watched as her mother smiled in thanks, and she replied to him. 

"It is a rare young man who has the courage that we have heard from you today. I hope that your life does not have to be sacrificed for mine, and that we may continue to live in peace."

Ganymede smiled, a beautiful addition to his handsome face, as he answered, "Your hope is the worlds hope your majesty."

Serenity looked upon him in awe and suddenly realized she did not want to take her eyes from him. His words were soft and melodic, and he stood with the air of a royal prince. As the four turned to leave the presence of the royals she watched as he glanced back at her for an instant, and a rush of emotion flooded her face. She saw him smile at her as he continued on his way to begin his job as her mother's royal protector.

"Serenity, your face is flushed, are you alright?"

Serenity glanced at Hotaru as she brought herself back to the real world. "Oh! Yes of course, I justlost track of what was going on, that's all." She smiled at her friend, and then watched as the floor filled with dancing couples. "Ganymede" she thought. "What an interesting name"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My lady, I do believe we have not been properly introduced, and I shall be forced to walk in confusion if I do not soon find out your name." Hotaru spun around in surprise as Charon approached her. 

Her face blushed as she muttered out, "H"She glanced at Serenity with wide eyes, and Serenity forced down a giggle. The Knight smiled and gently took her hand, falling to one knee before her.

"It is my honor to meet you Hotaru. May I please ask you for a dance on this fine evening? The music is calling to my heart, and I believe it would like me dance to it. Will you join me?"

Hotaru smiled to him, her courage returning, and her love for a challenge showing on her face. "I would love to." She glanced back at Serenity and smiled. "Catch you later Princess. Don't wait up" She winked and walked away with her Knight.

Serenity crossed her arms and giggled to herself, shaking her head. If only that poor knight knew what he was in for. She turned and quietly slipped out of the ballroom and into an empty hallway. It was quiet, and Serenity could only hear the gentle tapping of her shoes, and the faint sounds of music and laughter coming from the ballroom. The moonlight shown in from the windows, and Serenity gently touched her fingers to the glass. It was a beautiful night, and she closed her eyes, thinking of the magnificent looking eyes of Ganymede. 

"Why has he intrigued me like this? I don't even know him!" Her thoughts swept through her confused mind, and she did not notice the figure that had joined her in the hallway. Very gently, Serenity felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whirled around to see her beautiful mother."Mama!" She gasped. "You surprised me. You are so quiet when you walk." 

Queen Serenity smiled as she glanced out the window at the full moon. "Forgive me, I thought you saw me approach you. What troubles you Small Lady?"

Serenity frowned. "I'm not Small Lady any more, you don't have to call me that."

Queen Serenity took her daughters face in her delicate hands and kissed her forehead. "You will always be my Small Lady Serenity. You are my dear child, and I will always love you. So what bothers you enough to leave a dance? You love to attend royal gatherings."

Serenity sighed, sitting on the windowsill. "It is nothing important mother. I don't think it is my place to complain of such a thing."

The Queen sat beside her daughter and looked at her in curiosity. 

"You may tell me anything that is on your mind Small Lady. It is why I am here."

Serenity sighed. "I wish I could be out there fighting again. To fight the good fight for love and justice, to right wrongs and triumph over evil. I had only begun to obtain my powers, and now there is no more chance to use them." She sighed. "It's not like I want evil to be out there, or for people to be getting hurt, but I miss the days when I could fight alongside" She paused looking into her mother's crystal blue eyes. "Alongside you."

The Queen smiled, taking her daughter's hands into hers. "I understand Small Lady, it isn't wrong to think such things. It has been years since I have seen Setsuna, or Michiru, and I have yet to see Seiya or Yaten since they left Earth. We are grateful for our peace, but it comes at the cost of our separation. You will one day be the Sailor Moon that I once was, and it will be up to you to protect all that we hold dear. The Ginzuishou crystal has protected this palace for so long that I have nearly taken this peaceful time for granted." She gently stood, still holding Serenity's hands. "Keep the spirit alive in you, and there will always be a place for Sailor Moon and her fight for justice. It may be in a different form, but she will always be there."

The Queen released her daughter's hands and walked back towards the ballroom. Her footsteps made no sound, and she seemed to glide across the floor. Just as she reached the door, however, it opened to reveal the Queen's new personal Knight. Serenity's eyes widened as she saw him. His armor gleamed in the moonlight, and almost seemed to be glowing. He bowed to the Queen and held the door for her. She smiled, glancing back at her daughter, then stopped before him.

"I shall be with my husband for the rest of the night, and have no need for immediate protection. I would like you to please stay with the Princess for tonight." She continued through the door, and closed it behind her.

The hallway was eerily quiet as Serenity silently cursed to herself. Why had her mother done this to her? Why did it have to be him? She slowly stood from the windowsill as he approached her, and watched as he bent to one knee before her. 

"Your majesty." He said, his eyes to the floor.

Serenity motioned for him to stand, and she stood still, nearly inches from him. The two were speechless, as though a thought was being shared between them, and there was nothing in the world they could possibly say to each other. Finally, Serenity broke the silence, eager to get out of the situation she had been thrown into.

"I have heard that you are a brave Knight, Sir Ganymede. I also fought in the Galactic wars." Serenity cringed as she realized what she had said. It wasn't exactly what she had planned on speaking to him about, and her words had seemed to slip away from her. Ganymede's eyes widened as he listened to her.

"A princess fighting in a war." He shook his head "It must have been horrible for you. I know it was for me." He looked into her eyes, and Serenity could almost see the pain of the memories he had. She sighed, glancing back outside.

"I know it is night, but it is still early. It is warm outside, and I wish to see the lake. Do you think my parents would mind?" She turned back to Ganymede, her eyes full of hope.

"I will accompany you milady, no matter what you do, I am to stay with you. Where you go, however, is up to you." He smiled slightly, and Serenity wished at that moment she could capture that smile, and look upon it whenever she wanted. He offered her his arm, ready to escort her to the lake, and Serenity took it with delight. His manner was so gentle and he remained so utterly polite in the presence of others. Serenity couldn't help but admire him. Throughout everything he had experienced, and all the bloodshed he had probably seen, Ganymede was still a perfect gentleman.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ganymede stayed by the Queen's side no matter what it was she was doing. Queen Serenity often became disturbed by his presence due to her experience in protecting herself. Serenity happened to overhear her mother speaking to Ganymede one day, asking him to please let her go alone to an important alliance meeting. Serenity wondered how Ganymede would reply to such a request, but she was surprised at his answer. 

"Your Highness. It is necessary that I am nearby simply because you are a Queen. You are special to us all, and were meant to be protected."

Serenity stared at him in wonder as her mother gave in to her bodyguard. He was good with his words, and he made sense with everything he said. Serenity's father often spoke of him as though he was a pupil of his, and of the wonderful things he could do. Serenity loved the mysteriousness of him, but hated that she knew very little of him in general. Her own daydreaming was constantly interrupting her studies, and she rarely spoke to anyone like she used to. Serenity became shy to everyone, and word started to go around the palace that the Princess was suffering from depression. However, no one dared to act on the rumor, and Serenity continued to stay in her silent world of loneliness. It was almost as if she had once again retained the lonely child feeling that she had had when she was with Luna-P. It suddenly occurred to Serenity that maybe to reconcile her feelings she needed to see a friend more dearly to her than anyone in the known galaxy. The King and Queen allowed her passage to the furthest planet as a sort of vacation for their silent child. She was given one guard to go with her, despite her wishes of traveling alone. So Serenity traveled to Pluto with Epimetheus and her guardian cat Diana. Both of which had no idea why the trip was being taken in the first place, but they dared not ask.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Small Lady!"

Setsuna held the base of her long dress tightly in her arms, being careful not to trip on the flowing yards of silk. She was in her royal gown of Pluto, a long black dress that was to show off her beauty and gracefulness as she walked. However, as she ran barefoot through the fields of the royal palace, her gracefulness was replaced with the happiness of a child running to greet a treasured friend. She leapt over a fallen log and ran happily towards the palace where Serenity was expected to arrive any moment.

"My dear Small Lady," she thought to herself. "How long it has been since I have seen your cherub face, and your cheerful smile." She felt tears come to her eyes as she raced through the high grass. Her dress dripped slightly across the field, giving away her trip to the nearby river. She loved to listen to the running water and feel it's gentle healing on her feet and hands. It was something she was never able to do in the 4th dimension, and she cherished every sensation that had been unavailable in the space of time. She may have been royalty by blood, but she was a child at heart.

Setsuna ran quickly into the Onyx palace and raced through the halls to the meeting room. Her guards knew better than to get in her way, and all were at their posts, ready to defend her at any second, or to help her from the floor in case she happened to slip. Her smile was as bright as the faraway sun as she entered the room to see Serenity standing graciously before her. The Ginzuishou crystal provided the services necessary for travel as well as protection, but only to those born of the moon. She arrived just in time to hear the announcement of Setsuna's return, and was exhilarated to see her long time friend. Setsuna stood in the doorway, her breathing hard and forced from her running. She slowly walked towards Serenity and circled her, disbelieving what she was seeing.

"Small Lady?" She gently put her hands on Serenity's forehead and felt the crescent moon birthmark that appeared on all moonchildren's foreheads. "It is you! Look at how you've grown! I can't believe this is the same Small Lady that once came to me as a lonely little child. Look at you!" She looked into Serenity's eyes with tears falling down her cheeks. Serenity smiled happily and hugged her longtime friend.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you! I have wanted to speak to you for so very long, but for some reason, I started growing older again, and Mama and Papa wanted me to start my schooling. I wanted you to be there so badly." She hugged her tightly, her own tears starting to flow. "Ever since the Galactic wars"

Setsuna stopped her, and placed a finger to her lips. 

"Let's not speak of the sad times. Come." She led her out into the Onyx palace. "You must tell me everything that has happened, and all that I have missed."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charon swung his fights hard into the stuffed dummy, and used all the power he had to crush it between his hands. The practice equipment never had a chance as it exploded into a pile of floating fluff in the air. Charon smiled, flexing his muscles around his back.

"That's one less dummy to kill! Ha Ha!" He punched a wall over and over in his full adrenaline state and smiled while doing it.

"How many of those are you going to kill before you realize they don't hit back?"

Charon swirled around, fist flying, ready to attack whoever had snuck up on him. However, his fists hit hard into the flat edge of a sword, and he pulled back, cursing all the way.

"Damnit Ganymede! Why would you do such a thing to an unarmed man?" He leaned back against the wall, his breathing coming out in heavy gusts, and his deep blue hair matted down by his ears.

"I wouldn't exactly call you unarmed. Look at that! You dented the sword." He threw it to the side. "Glad it was yours."

Charon looked up at Ganymede with wide eyes and lunged at him with a full war cry of a lion. Ganymede easily fell onto his back and flipped him over his shoulder, sending Charon sprawling to the ground. Quick to his feet, Ganymede turned in preparation for another attack, but Charon simply lay on the floor laughing.

"You know cousin, I do believe I was supposed to be the martial arts expert here."

Ganymede smiled, helping his cousin to his feet.

"You are the expert Charon, but not when you fly at me while throwing a wild fit."

The two of them laughed as they sat against the wall of the training gym. Charon took a deep drink of water and placed a cool towel across his neck. He looked at Ganymede.

"So what brings you to this lowly place? I thought you were rubbing elbows with her majesty the Queen."

Ganymede nodded. "I was."

Charon folded his arms, staring at his cousin's profile.

"Well thenwhat's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. The Queen has no need of me right now. So I thought I would come see you."

Charon nearly choked on his water as he laughed.

"Ha!since whendo you wantto come see me? Something's up with youso what's your deal?"

Ganymede sighed, leaning back against the wall. "What do you thinkof Serenity?"

Charon shrugged. "I don't know. She's a queen, what's to think?"

"Nonot the queen. Thethe princess."

Charon slowly turned to look at his cousin. Ganymede avoided his gaze.

"You aren't serious are you? You're making eyes at the princess of this galaxy? As in, all 9 planets of this solar system? That's some serious crush man!"

"I know! I know! I just" He stood up, slapping his hands against his legs in frustration. "You have no idea what it's like! She's so beautifulever since the day of the coronation, when our eyes met for just that instant, I felt as though time had stopped completely. I could feel her inside my head, reading me, knowing that I thought she was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. I swear she knew! And thenand then the queen assigned me to guard her one night, and I thought I would pass out. Oh, if you could just see her beautiful eyes." Ganymede sat back down beside his cousin, and looked at him in desperation.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't be with a princessI'm a knight!"

Charon nodded, sipping his water. "Yes, you are. I can't believe it man. I never knew you thought that way about her. Did you ever think she might feel the same way?"

Ganymede closed his eyes and pictured Serenity. Her long flowing pink hair, and her deep crimson eyes. She smiled at him and the world around her seemed to magically come to life. She was perfect. He opened his eyes.

"How could a princess ever love a knight? I'm expendable. The one who dies when the assassin tries to take a life. The one who is to fight in their place when they are challenged. The one who"

"The one who loves someone so much that he would risk his life to protect her." Charon interrupted quickly, staring at Ganymede. "The one who would do anything for them, who would give the Moon and the stars at their very bidding, and never give a second thought. The one who loves her."

Ganymede looked at his cousin and smiled. "Thank you Charon. That was all I needed." He stood and walked away from his cousin, exiting as quietly as he came in. Charon shook his head sadly.

"What have I done?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ganymede wandered aimlessly through the palace on his free time, watching the world pass him by through the enormous windows of the palace. He wondered how long it would be before the princess returned from her vacation, and what he would do when she did. It was hard enough for him to deal with the emotions he thought he never had, but harder still to stop from dealing with them. It was unfair for a warrior to be in love, especially to royalty. He shook his head.

"I'm not in love! I don't even know her!"

He kicked at the marble ground in frustration. Nothing in the palace could have calmed him at that moment, and he would've surely gone mad if he hadn't the overwhelming sense of duty branded into his brain. Finally, he decided he may as well get some sleep, and he headed back to his quarters. In the shadows behind him, a lone figure stood watching the poor Knight in his frustration. The figured laughed in a low and harsh tone, and walked out into the sunlight. Dressed visibly in a black cloak, the figure had but a single crescent moon on their forehead. In the glow of the setting sun, it glittered as crimson as fresh blood. With a flash of red smoke, the figure disappeared from the hallway, as mysteriously as it had appeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serenity stared out at the falling rain outside of her window at the Onyx palace. Her hair was undone and fell gently around her ankles. She had been with Setsuna for three days, and she was still unable to speak to her about anything that had really bothered her. It felt as though she couldn't tell anyone. As though she was the only one who would understand her own reasoning. It seemed an impossible situation to her. She knew he was a knight, and that love was forbidden between them, but something still kept her hoping. She shook her head, putting her hands to her cheeks.

"No! I am not in love! I don't even know him!" 

She sat down on the bed that had been provided for her, and watched the lightning fill the room every few seconds. It was always dark on Pluto, but the artificial sun had been shut off until the storm was over. The room was dark and eerie, but it didn't bother Serenity. She had felt the darkness of total sorrow long ago, and the lack of sun did not scare her. She remembered her time as Wicked Lady, the horrible things she had done to everyone, and yet she had almost enjoyed herself, as though she was acting in a play where no one was actually getting hurt, and what she was doing wasn't real. However, it was real, and she had hurt many people. She shivered in her bed, thinking of the horrible thoughts that had been in her mind. Loneliness, bitterness, hatred. Her mind had been shadowed by all of these emotions, and yet the one thing that had saved her, was love. How ironic that that was the one thing she was running away from now. She gently turned herself over onto her stomach, and pulled her pillow to her chest. She sighed, thinking of Ganymede's deep ebony eyes, and she smiled. Maybe one day she would get to know him better, then she would not feel as bad about her role as a princess, and his as a knight.

The cloaked figure stood beside Serenity's bed watching her still, sleeping figure. The red crescent moon on his forehead glowed darkly from the lightning flashes outside. The figure gently touched Serenity's forehead, and her golden crescent moon glowed in the darkness. 

"Child of the Moon." He whispered. "You are everything that I hate in this world, and yet you are so beautiful." 

He stood away from her and raised his hands above his head. Slowly, a circle of red smoke appeared around him, and it reached over towards Serenity's sleeping figure. Her slumber undisturbed, Serenity disappeared, and in her place was an exact replica of her. The copy was exact in every way, except that there was no life in it. The cloaked figure laughed silently as the smoke appeared around him once again. He disappeared just as the door opened to reveal Epimetheus. He gazed across the room at the figure he assumed was Serenity, and was satisfied that she was asleep. Very gently, he shut the door, and remained at his post, convinced nothing would happen to the sleeping princess.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. I Will Protect You

The Most Important Thing  
  
Chapter Two: I will Protect You  
  
Author's note: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, nor will it ever, it belongs to one glorious woman *Naoko Takeuchi* and that is all. No Lunarians were harmed in the writing of this story.  
  
   
  
The entire world was in complete chaos, and there wasn't one person in the crystal palace with dry eyes. News had traveled from the furthest part of the galaxy that the princess had gone to sleep one night, and never awakened. News of her death traveled from planet to planet until it finally reached Earth. However, another unexpected death had occurred at the same time. The young Knight Ganymede was found lifeless in his quarters in the morning that he was expected on duty. The entire palace had been shocked by the news of the warrior's death, and then they were devastated by the news of the princess. The queen had locked herself into the royal chambers, refusing to acknowledge anyone, including her husband. Endymion remained motionless on his throne. His eyes were bloodshot and his face looked old and worn. Their child had been taken from them so suddenly, that they were completely in shock.  
  
"My Small Lady…my dear, sweet Small Lady." The Queen ran to her window and threw open the glass, letting in the cold breeze. "Chibi-Usa!!!" She screamed as loud as she could, her voice echoing over the mountains and through the castle. She sobbed uncontrollably into her hands, and slid to the floor in a heap of silk. No words could describe the pain she was feeling in her heart at that instant, and nothing she could do could bring her daughter back. She felt so utterly helpless, and she passed out onto the floor.  
  
Charon watched the silent King upon his thrown; the only movement he made was his staggered breathing, and occasionally blinking his eyes. Charon felt like he had been stabbed in the heart so many times. His dear cousin was dead, and now, so was the princess. He slowly walked to Ganymede's quarters and stared at the empty room.  
  
"So pointless…" He whispered. "So utterly pointless…"  
  
He quietly made his way out the front gates of the palace, and down to the Crystal Lake in front of it. There stood Ananke and Epimetheus, silently staring out over the waters. Charon joined them, looking at the horrible mess of Epimetheus that was once a proud man.  
  
"The King and Queen are in horrible shock. I fear for both of them."  
  
Ananke nodded, placing his hand on Charon's shoulder.  
  
"We have to be the strength to their weakness. We have to help keep them together."  
  
Charon glanced at Epimetheus and shook his head.  
  
"It is not your fault Epimetheus. There was no one to battle. Nothing you could have done! Don't let this tear you apart as well. My cousin is dead, and I have to help people get over someone else!"  
  
He felt tears come to his eyes as he thought of Ganymede. He had fought for his life, and the lives of others in the Great War to eventually die in his sleep? It was unthinkable!  
  
"We cannot let this control us!" He blurted out. "We have to be there for the King and Queen in their time of grief."  
  
The two others nodded, and walked together to the palace. It was their undesignated job to start the healing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ganymede struggled desperately with the chains binding his hands tightly behind his back. He had been awake for nearly eight hours, and it seemed like even more in the bitter darkness that surrounded him. He didn't know how he had gotten into this situation, but now, here he was. It was silent all around him, and he could tell he was in something like a jail cell. The walls were cold and hard, and his chains were attached strongly to one of them. He kept trying to run over in his mind how he could've been taken without his knowledge, but there was little he could remember. Only that he had gone to sleep in his bed, and awoken in a dark, dank prison. The chains were tight around his wrists as he pulled on them. He knew his arms were probably bleeding from the torture he was putting them through, but he tried whatever he thought would help. After awhile, he began to tire of even moving. It had to have been at least a full day of sunlight that he had been confined, and he had still not seen a single person. It seemed he might more than likely die in that dungeon. Alone, confined, and unable to defend himself' it was a warrior's worst nightmare, and for him, it had come true. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him. There was nothing he could do…but wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity slowly opened her eyes, and expected to see the rare artificial light of the planet Pluto. Instead, she found herself surrounded by crystal figures. The entire room was made of crystal, and everywhere she looked there were crystals shaped like people. Serenity realized her clothing had changed, and looked down to see a beautiful flowing white gown of satin. It was adorned with beautiful pearls and gems that Serenity had only seen on her mother's dresses. She was staring at the dress in confusion as she suddenly realized her hair had been cut short. It had been cut just above her shoulders in a fashion that reminded her of Sailor Mercury's hair. Confused and distraught, Serenity stood from the bed she was in, and walked out into the strange crystal room. Her long beautiful dress fell down past her feet and followed behind her on the floor. She gently approached one of the crystal statues and looked closely at it. It was of a beautiful woman, with long hair that had been pulled up in the style that her mother wore, only this one had curly hair, and her ringlets were so beautifully defined that Serenity could've sworn she had once been alive.  
  
"That was Lady Gabriella. Your Great Aunt."  
  
Serenity jumped at the sudden sound and nearly tripped on the yards of fabric adorning her. She twirled around and saw a lone figure standing beside the crystal statue she had just been beside.  
  
"Who…who are you?! Where am I?"  
  
He approached her from the shadows, and Serenity was taken aback by what she saw. He was taller than her with long black hair that fell over his shoulders. His skin was pale, and he wore a black robe over a red silk suit. Serenity was surprised, however, when she saw the red crescent moon upon his forehead.  
  
"My name is Solaris. It is a pleasure to finally meet you your highness."  
  
Serenity edged her way away from him, avoiding any possible way for him to trap her somewhere.  
  
"Why am I here? Where is Epimetheus? Diana! What have you done to them?"  
  
"There is no one here by those names, and I do suggest you please calm down. I have no intention of harming you, so please do not become so distraught."  
  
Serenity sighed, composing herself. The moon on her forehead glowed slightly as it released the essence of her control over her anger. Solaris shook his head smiling.  
  
"You have good control over your powers, I see your mother has taught you very well. However, if you had full power, you would not be in this situation in the first place."  
  
Solaris walked around the crystal statue, admiring its eloquence.  
  
"She was beautiful, your great aunt. Gabriella was an astonishing woman. Her hair was the most beautiful shade of red when I married her, but due to the effect of the silver crystal, her hair soon turned a crystal white, just as yours will someday."  
  
Serenity slowly moved around the opposite side of the statue, looking confused. "Why do you think this woman is my great aunt? My grandmother had no siblings…at least…"  
  
"At least not that you knew of. And Gabriella was not her sister. I am Queen Serenity's brother." He turned to her with his dark blue eyes and stared deep into hers. Serenity felt as though he had stuck a probe into her head and was searching around for something he could not find. She tried to avoid his gaze, but she couldn't move.  
  
"Your grandmother died because of your mother, did you know that? She sacrificed her life to save your puny existence, and now look at what has happened? The universe is in ruins, and the new Queen Serenity, that weak pathetic royal, has taken over the throne. Do you have any idea what she has done?"  
  
Serenity suddenly felt a jolt of electricity, and her vision faded to darkness. Before her, a new image appeared. She was standing above a castle, looking down onto a field covered with puddles of red. Bodies where strewn across the ground like leaves in the autumn, and the only sounds were the painful cries of dying warriors. She shuddered, trying to close her eyes, but the image was inside her head.  
  
"Maybe that isn't all you need to see, let's get a little closer shall we?"  
  
The image moved to the battlefield below them where Serenity caught a glimpse of the warriors. Her breath caught in her throat as she gasped.  
  
"They're children!"  
  
All around her there were the destroyed bodies of children in armor. Boys and Girls around the ages of eight and ten were lying dead before her, and Serenity felt herself trying to scream. Suddenly, the image disappeared, and she was back in the presence of Solaris.  
  
"What was that horrible place I just saw?"  
  
She was suddenly able to move again, and she fell to her knees. Solaris walked up to her and kneeled down before her.  
  
"That was a galaxy just outside this solar system. That was my kingdom. I am the King of the Garnet Millennium, and I guard the Mystical Garnet crystal. For thousands of years I have lived alone with the desolation of my galaxy; watching the Silver Millennium became fat and ripe in its riches."  
  
Serenity felt a familiar sensation in the back of her head, as though she was remembering something that she had tried to forget. The sensation grew as Solaris gently stood her to her feet.  
  
"I watched you in your full power, and I know what you can do when you are properly given the right techniques."  
  
He raised his hand and placed it on the crescent moon on her forehead. It soon began to glow. Serenity felt her head start to get hot.  
  
"The future Queen Serenity, how beautiful you are. Your power can destroy the moon, as it should have a million years ago. My sister was a fool to think that Metallia had destroyed her kingdom. She could've known all along that it was I, but she didn't use her full power. The power that you have inside you!"  
  
Serenity screamed as she felt the heat upon her forehead intensify by a hundredfold, but she could not pull away. Something in the back of her mind kept her there, and urged her to bring back the creature that had lived so long ago.  
  
"No!" Serenity thought. "Not again! I won't do this again!"  
  
Serenity focused on the creature that attempted to surface in her mind. The one thing inside her that she feared was the infamous Wicked Lady. Her power had been incredible when Serenity was a child, and she feared what Wicked Lady would do at the power level Serenity was at now. With all the strength she could gather, Serenity slammed into the evil force inside of her, and she could feel the agony of the creature as it was obliterated. A deep sense of release filled Serenity, and she suddenly felt as though she had taken a boulder off her shoulders and thrown it off a cliff.  
  
"No! What are you doing?" Solaris screamed at her in her paralyzed state, realizing what she had just done. He grabbed her harshly by the shoulders and shook her violently. "You have no idea what you have done, stupid girl! The future was in that woman's hands, and you have destroyed her!" He slapped her across the face and through her to the ground. Serenity slowly pulled herself to a sitting position, her cheek red, and her lip bleeding.  
  
"Now…she will never rule me again…I have killed that creature…and you can't win."  
  
Solaris walked up to her in a fit of rage and kicked her in the stomach. Serenity gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs, and the pain shot through her system. However, she would not give him the benefit of her cries.  
  
"You…" she gasped out. "You sicken me! Your galaxy…is ruined…by your own jealousy! "  
  
Solaris leaned down and pulled her to her feet before him, shaking her again.  
  
"You…shall never again see the light of day." He drew back his arm and punched her hard in the eye, watching her fall limp to the ground. He spit on her, and then walked to the door. Standing outside, his guards immediately stood to attention.  
  
"Take this creature to the hall of night, and make sure she stays there!" He started waking past them, then stopped and turned back around. "Strip her of her clothing, and put her with the traitor. I want her to suffer." With that, he walked away into the dark hallway and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ganymede weakly opened his eyes as a tiny shred of light caught his attention. Very slowly, the light grew stronger, and he realized it was torchlight.  
  
"Finally!" He thought, "After two days someone has remembered that I am here!"  
  
Weak and dehydrated, Ganymede made himself look as strong as possible, but he was unsuccessful. His mouth was dry, and he longed for the familiar taste of water. The torchlight was brought to the front of his cage, and Ganymede was now able to see more of his surroundings. The guard before him was hardly viewable from the dark corner he was in, but he did see the body that he was carrying. The gate opened, and he threw in the body, which Ganymede happened to notice was wearing no clothes, and was badly injured. Finally, the guard looked at Ganymede and handed him a small bottle filled with brown water. Ganymede took it and drank it down hungrily, but was also able to remember his training as a soldier. He savored it carefully, and saved a little for later. The guard walked out of the cage and set the torch very gently in a wedge in the wall.  
  
"What're you doin? This is da dungeon of night yu idiot! Is suppozed to be dawk." The guard shrugged, glancing back at the prisoners.  
  
"It'll go out eventually. Come on, no one comes down here anyway. They might as well see that they aren't getting anywhere."  
  
The two left as silently as they had come in, and Ganymede realized that what they were saying was probably true. The cavern was deep under the ground with no windows and no possible escape without going where they had come from. His thoughts were interrupted as the figure in front of him reminded him why the guards had come down in the first place.  
  
"Are you alright milady?" He could tell it was a woman by her figure, but he could not see her face. Her back was badly bruised, and her short hair looked as though it had been pulled several times. She coughed harshly, but still held herself upright.  
  
"Where am I?" She looked around the cell, and then turned back to the shadow in the corner. Seeing a lone figure, she quickly pulled herself against the opposite wall. "Who's that? Who's there?"  
  
Ganymede felt sorry for her, she had obviously been abused by someone, and she was terrible frightened. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I am a prisoner here as well." He watched as the figure slowly approached him on all fours, crawling through the straw that was strewn across the floor. Ganymede squinted his eyes trying to see her face, and then suddenly she came into view. He gasped, "Your highness! Princess! What are you doing here?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she recognized him. "Ganymede!" She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly; glad to finally see someone that she knew. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" She pulled back, and then noticed his arms were chained to the wall. His wrists were bruised and bleeding from pulling on the chain. She gently touched his lips that had barely drunk any water for days. "Look at what they have done to you, my poor knight."  
  
He gently touched her eye that was now black and blue from the punch that she had received from Solaris. Serenity turned her face away from him.  
  
"This is all my fault…I am the whole reason that this happened, and now there is nothing I can do to get us home." Serenity felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, and she covered her face in sorrow. "My parents must be a wreck. The entire country will be looking for me, hell, the entire galaxy will be looking for me, I wish…" She stopped, looking back at Ganymede. His sea green hair was dark and matted, his face dirty, and his lips parched. His arms were bruised and pale, and he looked as though he hadn't been able to stand in a long time. Yet, he looked upon her with the happiness that she was alive, and that she was the one that needed to be returned home. It looked as though he didn't even care what was going to happen to him. He cared only for her safety. Serenity stood on her knees before him, and started pulling on the chains.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ganymede looked puzzled.  
  
"If we have any hope of getting out of here alive, we need to be free of any restraints…" She shivered as she pulled on the metal bars, suddenly remembering that she had no clothes on. Ganymede politely looked away.  
  
"It's alright. I'm sure you've seen a woman before." She carefully pulled a hairpin out of her short hair and started working with the locks on his arms.  
  
"Your majesty…"  
  
"Serenity." She corrected him. "My name is Serenity."  
  
He smiled. "Serenity. How do you expect to escape from someplace that you do not know where you are? We don't even know who is holding us here."  
  
"I know who." Serenity smiled as one of the locks opened. Ganymede pulled out his hand, rubbing his wrists. The look on his face made Serenity proud she had done something to help him. "His name is Solaris. He is my great uncle that I didn't know I had." Serenity jumped as Ganymede stopped her, and sat her down in front of him.  
  
"Did you say Solaris?"  
  
Serenity nodded, fear in her eyes. "Ganymede…do you know him?"  
  
Ganymede looked away, nodding. "Serenity. You need to get out of here, as quickly as you can. Don't worry about me, I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Serenity looked determined as she shook her head. "Why are you keeping something from me? What do you have to do with this horrible man?" She shook him. "Don't lie to me anymore! I hate it when people lie to me." She looked into his eyes, tears filling her own, and she gently placed her hands on his. "Whatever is wrong, please, let me try and help. I'm not very strong, but I will do everything I can. This monster tried to hurt me in ways you cannot even imagine. Please, tell me what I have to do!"  
  
Ganymede stared at her in shock. The strong determination he saw in her eyes was like nothing he had ever imagined from a princess. Whatever she had been through, she had obviously suffered greatly, and learned from it. He smiled. "You remind me of your grandmother. She has the same strength in her heart." Serenity's eyes widened.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying Serenity, that I am not supposed to be here. And neither is Solaris. He is indeed your great uncle, but in this time, he is long since dead."  
  
Serenity stared at him in disbelief. "How did he get here?"  
  
"There is another dimension beyond that of your friends time stream. One that has no guard, and is so dangerous to go through that most have died trying. Only two have ever been able to pass through its treacheries. Solaris…and me."  
  
Serenity gasped, backing away from him in fear. "You! You…you're from the…"  
  
"I'm from the past Serenity. My history was erased the moment I left home, and you have never heard of me for a reason. I am here to eliminate Solaris from this time line before he does any further damage."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "No…impossible! You were in the Great War! You trained all your life to be a soldier for my mother!"  
  
"I needed to be in the palace because that was the place I knew he would be drawn to. Please forgive me Serenity…the only war I have been in, is the battle of the Ginzuishou."  
  
Serenity's breath caught in her throat. "No…that is impossible. That war was before the Silver Millennium…before Serenity was even Queen, before the Crystal Palace even existed! Why… that was when Serenity was…"  
  
"That was when Serenity was Sailor Moon. The original Sailor Moon. Please Serenity, you must understand. My entire existence here has been planned out. The fighting of the Galactic wars, ending up as her majesties guard, even being Charon's cousin. I have been playing this part for the safety of the future. I just…"  
  
He paused looking sadly at her. "I just didn't know someone like you would be here." Ganymede used the pin stuck into his remaining chain and finished releasing himself from his restraints. He slowly stood, and walked towards Serenity. She remained where she was, tears falling down her pale cheeks. Ganymede spoke softly to her. "Ever since I first saw you, my entire mission seemed pointless. You filled my every thought, and it wasn't just your beauty. You're a warrior, and you have such a strong heart. How I longed to meet someone like you, and now that I have…I don't want to let you go." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, and Serenity shivered. The cold no longer bothered her, and she could feel a rush of emotions pouring through her body.  
  
"Your heart understood mine." She whispered, pulling herself towards him. "I don't know why, but I wanted so badly to speak to you, and I couldn't. It was as though I was standing at the edge of some great boundary that I could not cross. But you knew, somehow, you knew what I was feeling. Is this love?"  
  
Ganymede leaned towards her, placing his hands on her cheeks, and she could feel his warmth against her bare skin.  
  
"Is this love?" He asked, and then very gently placed his lips on hers. Serenity closed her eyes and treasured every second that he touched her. She hungered for this feeling that he was giving her, and she was eager to return all the emotions that she had held back since the moment she had seen him. Ganymede meant more to her than anything ever had, and she kissed him with the passion of a long lost love that had been gone overseas. It was everything she had ever wanted from him, and even more.  
  
It seemed as if they held there forever when suddenly a burst of light flashed through the prison and struck Ganymede from the back. He cried out in pain, pulling Serenity behind him as his shirt fell to pieces around them. His back badly burnt, the two looked towards the entrance to the dungeon to see Solaris himself standing there. He clapped his hands, approaching the two with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"How horribly touching. I must admit, the fact that you are dead in this time does make the truth of this much more interesting."  
  
Ganymede sneered at him. "Evil old man, you should never have come here! You risk the destruction of all that we hope to preserve! Don't you see what you are doing?"  
  
"Yes I do see what I am doing traitor, and it makes much more sense than what you are doing. How does seducing the princess have anything to do with hunting me down?"  
  
Serenity jumped in front of Ganymede in anger. "You disgusting beast! All you care about is death and power! Do you have any idea what you might have done if you had brought Wicked Lady back to life? She would've destroyed everything! Including you!"  
  
"Wrong my child. I had a perfect plan, and you had to go and screw with it! But no matter. I have easily come up with an alternative. Your powers are enough to satisfy me even if you don't have your own free will. I shall make you kill your own parents with your bare hands, and then become my wife." He smiled, pulling his cloak over his shoulders as Serenity spit on him.  
  
"You're sick. No family of mine would ever say such a disgusting thing. I would rather die than be with you!"  
  
Solaris released an energy burst towards her in anger, and Ganymede quickly threw her out of the way. The blast exploded just over their heads, barely scraping Ganymede's bare back.  
  
"Then I just may arrange that! But first, I am getting rid of you traitor. Your treachery has reached its limit. Guards!" Ten soldiers were quick to Solaris' aid, and he pointed to Ganymede. "Tie him up, and take him to the Portal!" The prison cell opened, and Ganymede immediately started defending himself. However, there were far too many for him to escape and he was beaten to the ground. The soldiers tied his arms behind him tightly, and gagged him to the point of bleeding. There was no possible way for him to shake from their grasp. They started to leave when Solaris stopped them.  
  
"Wait." He turned to Serenity. "Take the girl too. I want her to see this." Ganymede screamed in refutation, fearing for her life, but he was beaten to the ground. Serenity was pulled kicking and screaming from the cell as the guards took them from the dungeon. Solaris laughed to himself as he followed them out. "So Ganymede, my persistent shadow. I can finally be rid of you, and all the pain you have given me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Queen Serenity awoke in darkness, her eyes sore from crying, and her soul exhausted. She gently pulled herself up from the floor by the windowsill and gracefully made her way to the door to her chambers. She could hear gentle voices outside and recognized that of her guards by the door. Why had she awakened with such an odd feeling in her heart? She had been devastated by the news of her daughter, but somehow, she felt as though it wasn't true. That not only was her daughter alive, but she was also in great danger.  
  
"Small Lady…" she whispered, glancing towards her window.  
  
The moon was bright red outside, rare for the time of year, and Queen Serenity feared that even though her daughter was still alive, she may not be for long. She started towards the door, ready to announce her findings until she realized that they probably would not believe her. The Queen was in shock from the loss of her daughter, and wouldn't be convinced of her death. Then she thought of something. Very quietly, she slipped out of the secret passage door in her closet, and tiptoed through the inside of the palace. The alleyway led strait to where she wanted, and she carefully pulled herself into another dark room. There was a dimly lit candle by the opposite wall, and Queen Serenity could see the sleeping form on the bed. She approached it quietly, holding her dress up to avoid any scraping, and she knelt by the bed.  
  
"Charon." She whispered, shaking the figure gently. "Charon! Wake up!" She shook him harder, afraid of awakening anyone else. She had never been to this part of the castle, and would be spotted easily by someone else. Charon's eyes fluttered open, and he glanced at her tiredly. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he almost screamed.  
  
"Your Ma…!" Queen Serenity clamped her hand on his mouth, silencing him with a hiss. She whispered to him gently, while still holding his mouth.  
  
"Quiet Charon…I don't want anyone to know I am here. I need to speak with you. Will you follow me without making a sound?" Charon nodded, and she released him. He started to question when she brought a finger to her lips and silenced him. "Follow me." He nodded, and followed her out through the secret alleyway towards Queen Serenity's room, then stopped at the entrance.  
  
"Your highness, I should not be in there!" Queen Serenity made a face, and yanked him in the rest of the way. She was tired of stalling, and she needed to get her point across as soon as she could. However, she still was not sure he would believe her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity struggled in her binds, but was unsuccessful in freeing herself. She was tied tightly and gagged, but at least she had finally been given some clothes. It was simple rags, but Serenity was no longer cold. She made few noises out of the gag, for every time she did the guards struck her down. She watched as Ganymede was being held on the other side of the room. He was tied and gagged as she was, but he stared only at her. His dark eyes pleading for her forgiveness, and she could feel tears fall down her cheeks. She did not blame him for what he had done. He was a soldier, and he had a duty, but it was because of her that he had been captured. She smiled at him with her eyes, and tried to mentally tell him that she did not blame him, and that she was sorry, but she didn't know if he understood. Her dreams had been destroyed, and now she was going to be forced to kill her own parents, and marry her great uncle. She felt herself get sick from the thought, but she hadn't given up yet. There was always a chance, and she tried to show Ganymede that she was still strong. Solaris walked into the room, and everyone fell silent. He walked over to Ganymede, glanced at Serenity and punched him in the stomach. Serenity cried out and was struck again by a guard. Ganymede gasped for air, staring at Solaris with hatred. Solaris laughed, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Well! Let's get started now shall we?" He skipped up the stairs to the controls on the far side of the room, and motioned for Ganymede to be taken onto the platform in the center of the room. "I'll bet you're wondering why I made this, Sir Ganymede. Well it is really quite simple. How was I supposed to conquer the future if I had no way back to the past? Unfortunately, you have to be awake to survive the trip, and it looks as though you are going to sleep."  
  
One of the scientists in the room walked up beside Ganymede with a syringe. Ganymede struggled, and tried to jump out of his captors hold, but he was unsuccessful. He turned and stared at Serenity with sorrowful eyes, knowing he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to protect her. Serenity sobbed into her gag and tried to pull away from the guards, but they pushed her to ground. She watched as very slowly, Ganymede began to go limp in his captors' arms, and he fell to the ground. He watched her until the very last second when he finally lost consciousness and his eyes closed. Serenity screamed his name, but there was nothing out of him. He was unconscious, and her cries would not be able to wake him. She remained limp in her bondage, unable to regain her spirit. Solaris had won, and now it was all over. Solaris smiled, watching her reaction and he laughed evilly.  
  
"My poor little princess. He was not meant to be here anyway. But you were meant to be with me."  
  
Serenity sneered up at him as he began to start the machine. It hummed as it started, lighting up the platform. The guards left Ganymede's still body in the center, and it began to get to louder. Serenity pictured her poor parents. Her gentle father, and her beautiful mother. Her precious friend and advisor Diana, and her longtime friend Setsuna. Hotaru's smiling face, and she even remembered the face of her childhood love, Elios. Then she looked at Ganymede.  
  
"Ever since I first saw you, my entire mission seemed pointless. You filled my every thought, and it wasn't just your beauty. You're a warrior, and you have such a strong heart. How I longed to meet someone like you, and now that I have…I don't want to let you go."  
  
Serenity heard his words echo in her mind, and she suddenly felt power building up inside her. She stood to her feet, faking an injury, then whirled around and kicked the guard that held her. She snapped the ropes that held her arms and pulled off her gag. Solaris watched her with wide eyes, shocked at what she was doing.  
  
"No! Stop her!"  
  
Serenity defended herself from anyone that came near her, and she felt a power in her hands that had never been there before. Without even realizing it, she stretched her hand into the air and screamed out, "Moon Prism Power! Make up!" The world around her seemed to slowly come to a stop as she felt her rags pulled off of her body. She closed her eyes and felt herself becoming more powerful as her Sailor Fuku was stitched together on her body. Her boots appeared on her feet, and gloves on her hands. A tiara pulled her hair back, and a long bow stretched down the back of her blue skirt. It was the Fuku of Sailor Moon. She was no longer Chibimoon, but was now the full-fledged champion of justice like her mother was so long ago. Her short pink hair was in two pigtails above her head, but her hair was not long enough anymore to be in odangos. She felt time come back to its pace, and all around her, the guards stopped attacking. They stared at her in shock, as did Solaris.  
  
"Impossible!" He screamed slamming down on the controls of the machine. Then he realized he had accidentally started the sequence. Sailor Moon jumped onto the platform, kneeling by Ganymede, and trying to pull him off of it. Solaris jumped over the controls, running towards the platform.  
  
"Get off of there! I can't stop the sequence!" He lunged towards Sailor Moon just as the machine kicked in and froze the people on the platform. Sailor Moon, Ganymede, Solaris, and one guard froze on the platform, and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. That Which Cannot Change

The Most Important Thing 

Chapter Three: That Which Cannot Change

Author's note: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, nor will it ever, it belongs to one glorious woman *Naoko Takeuchi* and that is all. No Lunarians were harmed in the writing of this story.

Queen Serenity stared blankly at Charon as he took in her feelings on what was going wrong. Suddenly, a rift passed through space and came crashing towards Earth destroying everything in its path. The Queen screamed in agony as she felt the power of time erupt around her, and in a flash the planet was gone. The rift continued down the line of planets towards Pluto. Setsuna felt it in her blood as it neared them. She stood as it came, crashing through her home and obliterating it. She opened her eyes to find herself in her Sailor Fuku and standing in the fourth dimension with her garnet staff in her hand. Around her waist were the keys of time, and all around her was the nothingness of space. In horror, she ran to a time door and looked into the future, afraid of what she would find; and there before her, stood Earth. Her breath caught in her throat. The crystal palace was no longer there, and in its place was a desolate wasteland. The population was nearly gone, and the Earth itself could barely sustain life. 

Sailor Pluto looked upon the other planets to see the same desolation, and even far worse. Then she saw her, standing alone atop the moon of Earth. A lone figure in a Sailor Fuku with a long staff as sharp as a sheath. Sailor Saturn stood with glowing eyes, a chaos crystal upon her breast, and hatred in her face. In the rift of time that had passed through her world, Setsuna had witnessed a change in time. Somehow, the past had been altered, and Sailor Saturn, the soldier of destruction's true powers had awakened once again. The universe had been doomed. Sailor Pluto closed the door and locked it, unable to shake the horrible feeling from her head. What had happened? Had the death of Small Lady caused this? She sat in the eerie quiet of time that she had lived in for so very long when something caught her eye. Very slowly, Sailor Pluto walked towards it, and it led her to a place in time she hadn't noticed before. It was a door that was a glowing white, and holding it closed, was the Ginzuishou crystal. Never before had she been so close to it, that she almost feared the very sight.

"Sailor Pluto!" Pluto whirled around at the unlikely calling of her name.

"Who dares cross the taboo of time? I warn you, I must destroy all who should not be here!" She raised her staff, ready to fight until finally the person came into view. Pluto lowered her staff in shock. It was a small child, at least ten years old, with a garnet staff in her hand. She wore a Sailor Fuku like Pluto's and her dark green hair was pulled up into a bun on the back of her head with strings hanging down. Her eyes were dark purple, and she wore a chain of keys around her waist. 

"Welcome Sailor Pluto, I am Sailor Andromedae. Your younger sister." She smiled warmly at her and approached the door Pluto stood before. 

"My sister? I have no sister. My father had but one child…"

"No dear sister. Your father had one child in your time, but I am not supposed to be here. The times of two worlds have collided, and you are the only one that cannot change with it. Normally, I would not be here, but because of this catastrophe, I am. I am also here, to help you return things to the way they are supposed to be."

Pluto looked down upon the wise little girl in confusion. "If they return to the way they were, then you will die."

"No sister, I will cease to exist. There is a difference. However, it would be wise for us to not enter that door." She pointed to the door with the Ginzuishou crystal. "In the change of time, that crystal is not yet in the hands of the moon child. We must wait for her to receive it."

"Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"No sister. The original child called Serenity. Right now, she is only eighteen years old."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ganymede slowly opened his weary eyes, afraid of what he was going to see. He knew he had been sent into the time stream by himself, and unconscious, so there was no possible way he could be alive.

"This must be heaven." He thought, as his eyes clouded over. He could see various white shapes drifting around him. Ganymede slowly rubbed his eyes, and felt a sudden pain in his back. He stuck his hand back and felt a large bandage covering his burn. 

"There's no burns in heaven." He thought, blinking his eyes to see straight. Finally, everything came into focus and Ganymede gasped. He was in a white medical bed, his head and back bandaged, and his cuts nursed. All around him were other beds, surrounded by women in white and black clothing. Ganymede was wearing a simple white pair of pants, and he noticed they were very old fashioned. 

"Where am I?" He said to no one.   
One of the nurses approached him and carefully pulled up his covers. 

"How are you feeling young soldier? You had a horrible wound on your head and back, and have been asleep for a few days. We almost made you for dead. Were you on the front line?" Ganymede looked up at the woman in shock. 

"The front line? The…the war of the Ginzu…uh…no. Forgive me Madame; I am having trouble with my memory. What war is this?"

The woman smiled, carefully laying him back down. 

"This is the war of Serenity, soldier. You were out there battling the monsters of the tenth planet." She stared at him in sorrow, then slowly made her way to the next bed. Ganymede stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, his thoughts crowding his mind. 

"The war of Serenity! That was long before I was born. Solaris you fool! You've sent me to a time before the Silver Millennium!" Ganymede sat up again and pulled himself out of bed. He noticed he was in a room filled with male patients who had been injured in the war. "Think Ganymede, Think! What happened in the war of Serenity? The…the…the…Tenth planet of the solar system…uh…Planet X! That's it! They were attacking because…uh…damn! I should've paid better attention in class." Ganymede made his way towards the nearest door and pushed through it, not realizing someone was on the other side.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Dishes crashed to the ground as Ganymede tripped over the person bent over cleaning them. "That's why that door has a window…you soldiers think you can just push me around, well I've got news for you!" The complaining girl stood, pulling her long pink hair out of her face. She wore it in a high ponytail that fell down to her waist. Ganymede stared at her wide-eyed. 

"Ser…Seren…" The woman pushed past him, her tray covered in broken dishes. 

"Look soldier, I don't know who you are, but I got a lot of work to do. You need to get that wound on your head looked at again anyway. You're bleeding through." She turned and started walking away from him, and he noticed she was barefoot. He could've sworn it had been Serenity. The woman's face and hair color looked almost exactly like her, only her eyes were blue. He pushed himself forwards.

"Hey wait! Forgive me; I have been so lost in thought that I pushed the door without thinking. I didn't quite catch your name…I…"

"My name is Selene." She turned and stuck her hand towards him that had no dishes. The other hand seemed to follow, however, and the dishes crashed to the floor. The girl rolled her eyes. "Ok, listen…whatever your name is…"

"Ganymede."

"Ok, Ganymede. I was doing good this time until you showed up, so unless you wanna help, then please leave me alone." She bent down and picked up the dishes from the floor. Ganymede leaned over and began helping her.

"I'd be glad to help." She smiled, her crystal blue eyes filling him with old thoughts. He knew exactly whom he was talking to, and it was surprising how she looked at this age. Her hair was pink, for one thing. He had only ever seen it white. There, sprawled on the floor with dirty dishes, was the goddess Selene, Queen Serenity. Before him, however stood a cheerful teenager who wasn't graceful, and her hair was in complete disarray. Ganymede helped her to her feet with the dishes, and the two started towards the back room. Selene made her way through the door when her foot caught on something and she plummeted towards the ground. Ganymede grabbed for her, but found himself holding the dishes instead. Selene pulled herself to her feet, smiling at him.

"It's ok. It always seems to happen." Then she was back on her way. He sighed as he followed her in, and just as he entered the room, his breath caught in his throat. They were in a different medical room, one that was for the women, and Ganymede was shocked at how many there were. Then he remembered his history. The monsters of Planet X had gone for the women and children first. The creatures were ruthless, and unmerciful, destroying all that lay in their path. He followed Selene into the room and looked around in horror. There were some without limbs, most had been blinded, and all had been either raped or abused. Then, his eye caught something. In the far back, he saw something sparkle in the little sunlight that came into the room. There was a bed in the far back that had a curtain around it, and lying on the dresser beside it, was a necklace. It was a jewel that only he would know in this time, and no one else would even bother to notice. They would've taken it as a simple piece of glass, but Ganymede knew better. He reached towards the curtain, and holding his breath he pulled it open.  
Nothing. The bed was empty. Ganymede sighed, looking at the crystal. It had to be the Ginzuishou. Nothing else gave off such beauty, but why was it here? Ganymede turned around and ran right smack into Selene, knocking her to the floor.

"Alright, that's it! I have had enough of this floor for one day!" She growled, looking around. There were snickers from the beds as the women saw her.

"We have kept track this week Slippery Selene. You have only fallen seventy-two times! You have to beat last weeks record!" All the women burst out laughing at her, and she sneered at them, crossing her arms.

"Gossip, gossip! That's all you do! I would kick you all out if it weren't for your poor conditions." She picked up the blankets she had dropped and looked at Ganymede. "Now back to you, would you mind not stealing from Usagi? She says that necklace is very dear to her."

Ganymede's eyes widened. "Did you say, Usagi?"

"Yes she did Ganymede. I am here."

Ganymede slowly turned around, and there she was. His princess, Serenity, Usagi. She stood there with her hair down past her shoulders, and her face bruised and cut. She wore a simple white dress, and bandages all over her, but she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He gently touched her face with his shaking hands, and felt her warm skin.

"You…you're real. I'm not dreaming, and you're right here!" He nearly jumped to her in his joy, and he lifted her high off the ground. "Usagi! I love you so much! And you're alive!" He brought her down and kissed her over and over again. Usagi had tears running down her cheeks as the two of them embraced. All around them, the world disappeared, and Usagi looked into Ganymede's eyes. 

"I had to use my original name. I know you know it. I was able to get you through the fifth dimension while you were unconscious. I couldn't let you die."

Ganymede felt tears fall down his cheeks, and he couldn't remember ever crying this way before. "I thought I had lost you forever. I thought he had won…" Usagi gently leaned up and kissed Ganymede deeply.

"You'll never lose me my love. But we have to deal with this situation. My grandmother is standing in the same room we are, and she has no idea what is in store for her. Selene has offered us shelter away from the war zone, and we need to get away from it. Our very existence here has already changed the timeline." 

Ganymede nodded, looking around the room at the wounded woman. They were no longer the center of attention, and Selene walked towards them with a smile on her face. 

"My shift is over, are you two ready to go? At least you're awake now, so we don't have to carry you." She smirked at him, and then pulled off her apron. "Follow me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ganymede lay beside Usagi, which he had come to call her, and gently stroked her hair. They were in Selene's small house just outside of town, and far from the cries of war. Selene had taken them into her home, fed them, and even insisted they sleep in her bed. She was such a caring person, and that was the Queen Serenity that he remembered. He sat up and picked up a small picture of Selene. She was beautiful, even in her youth.

"Were you close to her?"

Ganymede jumped as he felt Usagi's hands on his shoulders. He nodded, looking back at the picture. "Not like you and I, though. I was her personal guard after her husband died. She was so helpless, and pregnant with the princess. Your mother, before she was reborn. I wasn't just her guard though, I was her best friend. We did everything together, and I would've given my life for her. When Solaris appeared, Serenity's brother in law, he blamed Selene for the death of her husband. Once he found out about the princess in love with the prince of Earth, it was the perfect opportunity for him to strike. Solaris destroyed my home, and pushed Selene to give her life. Her sacrifice ensured your existence as the princess of the moon." 

Ganymede gently touched the picture, and then placed it back on the shelf. "I followed Solaris wherever he went, even to the future, and I vowed I would destroy him before he did any more damage to the family I loved." He turned back to Usagi and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are the reason I am still alive to fight. No more secrets, no more lies. Let me protect you like I should have in the first place."

Usagi gently took his hands in hers. "And I will protect you." She laid her head against his chest, sighing softly. "Will we ever get home?" 

Suddenly, Usagi pulled away from Ganymede abruptly. She felt a strong urge in her heart that only she could've felt. "Usagi? What's wrong?"

"It's here. The legendary Ginzuishou crystal. For the very first time on Earth. Oh, I wish you could feel this." She ran down the stairs and out the door to where Selene stood on the porch. She held her hands to her chest and breathed in the air as though it smelled more sweetly than anything in the world. Usagi walked up beside her, and Selene looked at her with wonder in her eyes.

"Can you feel that? That wonderful feeling?" Usagi nodded at her, tears in her eyes. Selene looked back up at the sky. "I feel like I am whole. Like there's a piece of me that was missing for so long that was finally found." Usagi smiled, closing her eyes. Her mother had told her stories of how she had felt when the crystal first appeared out of her tears. The way she had described it had sounded so beautiful, and now she was able to experience it herself. A bright flash of light streaked across the sky, and the two could see a stream of fire race through the stars. Ganymede was quick to the front porch, and he saw the meteor race towards Earth. It was beautiful, and it looked as though someone had painted a streak across the sky. With the impulses that they had been born with, the two girls took hands and ran towards the open field that the comet landed in. Ganymede listened to their laughter, and the spirit seemed to fill him as well. This was the child like soul of the moonchildren. They were so kind and caring, filled with only the sensation of love. The women reached the site of the crashed meteor, and there was no heat, or fire. Instead, a bright flashing light was emitted from the center of it. Selene looked back at Usagi with concern in her eyes. Usagi simply smiled and motioned for her to go on. Very slowly, Selene walked towards the glowing light and reached her hands into it. She was surrounded with the essence of the mystical crystal. Usagi walked up to where Ganymede stood, and he held her tightly in his arms. Selene lifted her hands from the circle, and she was glowing. Her clothes began to glow as well, and in a flash she was transformed into Sailor Moon. The very first Champion of Justice. Selene opened her eyes and looked at the two of them.

"What happened? Look at me! What are these clothes?"

"You are the chosen one! The one who is called Sailor Moon!" Selene whirled around to see two small cats coming out of the meteor hole. One was black, and the other white, but both had yellow crescent moons on their foreheads. The black one approached her and bowed in front of her. "We have been searching for you Selene. You are the champion this universe needs. You will deliver this galaxy to a time of peace at last."

Selene looked down at them in shock. "Sailor Moon? Me? I…I can't fight! I'm not a soldier!" Usagi watched in awe. This was history being reenacted before her. Selene refused to accept her powers at first, but eventually the war broke out in her hometown, and she defended her people from the monsters of Planet X. 

"This is exactly like it was written on the ancient scrolls. We are witnessing history."

"You are witnessing the death of this world princess. It is about to end right before your very eyes, and you will go with it."

Usagi whirled around to see a sword inches from her face. Ganymede pulled her quickly behind him, and found that Planet X monsters had surrounded them. In the lead of them all, was Solaris himself.

"_You_. How the hell did you get here?" Usagi pulled the new Sailor Moon behind her, protecting her from the abomination before them. 

"He jumped into the portal at the last second, Ganymede. I battled him in the fifth dimension, but he sacrificed his guard to save his own life. He is a coward, and a fool."

Solaris laughed, pulling his sword out from his belt. "Say all you want princess, but nothing will keep you from your fate."

Usagi glared at him and jabbed her hand into the air. "Moon Prism Power! Make up!" She transformed into Neo-Sailor Moon and stood beside Sailor Moon in her Fuku. "You can do this Sailor Moon. You and I can win together. I will show you what to do." Sailor Moon looked at her future granddaughter with wide eyes.

"I don't know why I trust you, but I do." With a burst of energy, she flipped backwards and kicked hard into one of the monsters. The monster fell, unsuspecting, and Sailor Moon caught his swords. She cart wheeled back to where Neo-Sailor Moon stood, and handed her one of them. She smiled, flipping her hair back over her shoulders. "Let's do this."

Neo-Sailor Moon had never before seen an energy in fighting as she had her future grandmother. She sliced through as many monsters as the sword was long. Neo-Sailor Moon herself fought like she never had before, and with Ganymede by her side. The three of them were invincible, and even though when they had finished Solaris was nowhere to be found, they knew it was only the beginning. The fight had just begun for Sailor Moon, the future Queen Serenity. Luna and Artemis were now with her, and she was ready to begin her training.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Sailor Pluto watched carefully from her stance in front of the time door. She had been watching her dear Small Lady for two years now. It was interesting to see Queen Serenity fight as Sailor Moon all over again. Pluto still retained her memories from her time, and seeing her Queen once again brought her back to her first millennium in the fourth dimension. How she loved watching the maturity of the queen, and her spirit filled Pluto with a love that she had never experienced before that time. Small Lady had matured herself, and so had her love for the soldier Ganymede. Five worlds had been saved from Planet X, and now, Sailor Moon and Neo-Sailor Moon, joined with the royals of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Uranus, were battling for Neptune. Pluto was convinced they would succeed, and continue to push back the enemy on Saturn, and finally Pluto, making their way to the planet themselves. Unfortunately, she also knew what would happen when they reached Planet X.

"Do not fear sister. They shall get there. Fate has proclaimed that Selene shall have a child, and that child's father will be the prince of Planet X." Sailor Andromedae approached Pluto, her staff held tightly in her little hands. She smiled, pointing towards the portal. "We cannot intervene until the father is dead. It is fate."

"I don't care about fate! Why must I watch her go through this all over again? The time stream has already altered, why can't Selene be happy?"

Andromedae pointed towards the door that had once been sealed by the Ginzuishou crystal. The seal had been broken, and the door was open. Pluto looked back at her sister, but she continued to point at the door. "Go. See if that future is what you really want for Selene."

Pluto closed her eyes and breathed in heavily. By the tone of her sister's voice, she knew it was not a good future. She opened her eyes, and walked towards the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pluto was surrounded by the familiar light and fog of the time portals, but this one seemed different. It felt like there was a peace like no other. Like there was a world full of tranquility that was never to be broken. Pluto stepped through the fog, and found herself in the middle of a field of flowers. She was on the moon, and there before her, stood a sight she thought she would never see. Princess Serenity stood in a wedding dress beside Prince Endymion. Behind them, Queen Serenity, and King Orion proudly watched their daughter marry the brave Prince of Earth. She looked upon the King with wonder. His blonde hair was longer then she remembered it, falling just above his shoulders. He was a strong, yet gently man, with a never-ending love for his Queen. Pluto had realized there were tears in her eyes. Sailor Andromedae walked up behind her, watching the scene before them. 

"This is the future of Prince Orion if he lives. To see the wedding of his daughter to the prince of Earth. How happy he looks with Serenity, I know what you feel."

"Why can't this be the future that happens? Why must things happen as they did?"

Andromedae waved her wand and the time changed. There before her, Princess Serenity held a small baby in her arms, and Prince Endymion stood by her side. King Orion watched beside his wife with tears in his eyes. Pluto stared at the child and smiled. "The birth of Small Lady. She gets to meet her grandparents. Andromedae, I fail to see why this future is bad!"

Andromedae waved her staff again, and the moon palace disappeared. The moon was barren, and the palace lay in ruins. Queen Serenity stood with King Orion, holding the dead bodies of their daughter and granddaughter. Prince Endymion lay nearby, and his breathing was staggered. He would die very soon. Pluto looked at Andromedae in shock. "How did this happen? It was all perfect! Solaris never attacked!"

Andromedae looked up at her sister as the scene changed back to the wedding that had begun the entire sequence. "You forget sister. Serenity had two sisters that she had been separated from since birth. Nehelenia, and Galaxia. There was a war no one was ready for. Since Sailor Moon no longer existed, and Queen Serenity had never passed down the powers to her daughter. There was nothing they could do. Prince Orion has to die. Otherwise, the end of our universe is inevitable."

Pluto walked out of the time door and back to the fourth dimension. She resumed her post by the door that led to her dear Small Lady and Ganymede. "Then I shall wait for the chance to help them. Please my sister, let me have some time alone."  
Andromedae nodded, walking away. 

"As you wish."

Pluto stared at Planet X on her stellar map and shook her head. If only things had not worked out as they did. If only Selene could've been happy with her husband. If only Princess Serenity could've lived. If only…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi shivered suddenly in Ganymede's arms. He looked down at her with a smile on his face. "What's wrong?"

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing. I just, got a chill, that's all." The three of them sat around a warm fire in the wilderness of Pluto. Usagi, Ganymede, and Selene had destroyed the army from the Planet X, and were now ready to face the planet themselves. Usagi watched as Selene stared quietly into the fire. 

"Selene? What troubles you?"

Selene looked at her with her crystal blue eyes in sadness. "I don't want to fight anymore. We've hurt so many."

Usagi sat up from her position with Ganymede and looked at her grandmother. "Selene. If only you knew how wonderful things are going to be when it is peaceful here. All the planets will never have to fight again, and they will love you for what you have done to help them."

Selene smiled, poking at the fire. "You speak as if you know Usagi. But how do we know what is to happen? What will become of my world?" Usagi slid next to her and placed her arms around her shoulders.

"You must have faith in yourself. I know I believe in you, as does Ganymede, and your two new little kittens. Not only are they here to train you, but also for you to train them. Our destiny is about to reveal itself, and we must be prepared for it." 

Selene nodded, hugging her friend. The two giggled as Ganymede stared at them. He smiled at the courage of his princess. She had inherited the strength of her family, and she was beautiful. "Come Maladies. We must get some rest." 

Usagi started to stand when Ganymede lifted her off her feet. She smiled, kissing him gently, and the two left the fireplace and went into their tent. Selene sighed, laughing to herself. How she envied Usagi and her love. She still had no idea who the girl was, or what she had been through to get to her, but Selene was glad she had. She twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers and smiled. They even had the same hair color.

Selene sighed, standing to her feet when something sharp was stuck into her back. "Don't even think about moving." She froze, listening to the sound of the harsh breathing behind her. 

"Well? Aren't you going to kill me?" She sneered, her heart frozen in fear. The voice nearly choked at her question. 

"No I'm not going to kill you." The object was removed from her back, and Selene took the opportunity to spin around and knock her attackers feet out from under him. With a quick flip of her wrist, his sword was in her hand, and pointed at his throat. The two froze, and Selene heard Ganymede rush out, pulling out his sword.

"It's alright Ganymede. He is down." She looked down at her attacker. "You are human! What are you doing fighting with those monsters?"

The man laid with his hands near the sword, afraid of what it would do to him. His blonde hair was cut just above his shoulders, and it strew across the soft grass. "I…I do not fight with them. I thought you were them! What are you doing at my home?"

Selene withdrew her sword slightly, bending down beside him. "Your home? You live on this desolate planet?" The man nodded quickly, and watched as Selene looked around. Now it was his open opportunity as he pulled Selene down on to the ground while taking back his sword. He kicked into the shocked Ganymede, and grabbed his sword as well. Together with the two, he made them cross over Selene's throat. 

"I have come here in peace, you go tell that to the Queen. If she wants me back, she'll have to kill me first." He stood with anger in his eyes, but Selene looked very calm. The necklace she wore began to glow, and it stretched out towards the young man with its light.

"What is this? What are you doing?" With a sudden flash of light, the man was thrown off Selene, and he landed by Ganymede. Selene jumped to her feet as Ganymede stood the man to his feet, holding his arms behind him. 

"Do what you will to me, but I warn you, others are searching for me. They will kill you!" He breathed heavily, his eyes wide with fear.

Usagi approached the man. "We do not wish to kill you sir. We thought you were here to kill us."

The man laughed nervously. "What could I possibly do? I am alone on this desolate wasteland of a planet. There is nothing here."

Selene approached him, smiling. "You have no idea do you. This entire planet is populated by Plutonians. Only, they live underground." She motioned for Ganymede to release him. "We won't hurt you. Now, please tell us who you are and what you are doing above ground."

The man sighed, staring at Selene's necklace. "My name is Orion, and I have made this place my home, unfortunately. I have trapped here for quite some time actually. My ship crashed here a few months ago, and I haven't been able to leave. I have never see anyone here except those monsters from Planet X. However, the attacks have stopped recently. Do you know what has happened?"

Selene nodded, her face nearly glowing with pride. "We have defeated them. They have been pushed back to their home Planet, and tomorrow we strike the source. They will never harm us again!" She held her fist out in triumph, and Usagi looked at Ganymede in surprise. She walked towards him.

"Orion, why are they after you? Where are you from?"

Orion cautiously walked away from Ganymede and sat down by the fire. The others joined him. "I have been running from them far too long. Actually, I hate to admit it, but I am the reason they are here in the first place. They chased me into this system and have been searching for me on each planet. I apologize for any trouble I have caused you."

Ganymede stared at him in shock. "Trouble? Do you know what they have done? This war is one of the worst in history. Three million people will be killed when it is all over. All because of you?" He felt his anger boil up inside him, but then Usagi's gentle hand clasped his, and he remained quiet.

"It is not his fault. He had no idea what would happen. We cannot hold onto the past like this. Orion, why are they after you. What do they want?"

He shrugged. "They just want me. I have done nothing to them." He turned to Selene. "What stone is that that you possess? Its power is incredible!" He looked around at them. "Who are you people?"

Usagi glanced at Ganymede, unsure what to tell him, but they were quickly interrupted. "My name is Selene. I am also known as Sailor Moon, and I am the one who is to defeat Planet X. These are my friends who have helped me along the way. Usagi, and Sir Ganymede."

Ganymede made a face. "Helped?" 

Usagi stopped him, shaking her head. "Let it go, she is allowed to take the credit." She smiled at Ganymede, and then looked back at Orion and Selene. The two were talking together, and Usagi had an odd feeling when she saw them together. "Why do you think they are after him?"

Ganymede shrugged. "I don't know, but it means he isn't on their side. Do you think he could help us? He is certainly skilled with a sword." He glanced at Usagi, and noticed she was staring at the blonde stranger. He sighed heavily, what was he going to tell her? He had recognized Orion soon after Selene had struggled with him, and he could not tell anyone of his discovery. The reason Planet X was looking for him was because he was the prince of it. Not only that, Prince Orion was Selene's future husband that would soon be killed.

"Ganymede? What's wrong?" Ganymede shook his head, bringing himself back to reality, and he looked at his worried princess. 

"Nothing Usagi. I think we should all get some sleep." He stood, and invited Orion to stay with them for the night. He agreed, eager to speak more with Selene, and she smiled at him warmly. Something between them had clicked immediately, and Ganymede looked sadly at the two as he retired to his tent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pluto sat with her eyes closed, envisioning the life she had once seen of the silver millennium. Orion and Selene had built it together, hoping to raise a family. They wanted only for peace in their universe, and under their royal rule, that was what it had been for so long. She opened her eyes and watched Orion and Selene spend the entire night speaking to each other. 

"Such a beautiful couple," she thought. "Why is fate so cruel?" She sighed, glancing at Small Lady beside Ganymede. Then she noticed Sailor Andromedae was standing beside the door that had once held the Ginzuishou crystal. 

"What's wrong Andromedae?" She approached her slowly, holding her staff firmly in her right hand. A chill ran down her spine as she saw tears on Andromedae's face. She had never seen the least bit of emotion on the child's face, and to see tears was a shock. "Sister, what's wrong?"

The child looked at her with frightened eyes, and she shook her head. 

"I am so sorry. I am so horribly sorry." She looked towards the door, and it slowly creaked open a few inches. "It was never meant to be." She walked slowly away from the door, shaking her head and sniffling.

Pluto stood by the door, and reached for it with trembling fingers. What was she going to see? She knew the time line had been changed to where Orion had been killed, but what had it been changed to? She carefully pulled open the door, and stepped through the portal. An eerie feeling invaded her senses, and she almost wanted to turn and run back out the door. When the fog cleared, there stood the crystal palace of Neo-Queen Serenity, as beautiful as it was before time had been interrupted. Something was different though, she could feel it. 

Very slowly, she approached the palace, and noticed everything was very quiet. It was nighttime, and there was very little lighting the palace. Far above her, however, stood the balcony to Small Ladies room. Upon it was a young girl. She had long blue hair pulled up into the same style that Small Lady had always worn, and she looked to be the same age. Pluto entered the palace, and crept her way quietly to Small Lady's room. There was nothing in it, but a small bed, and a few dolls on the floor. Pluto stared at the little girl as she walked back into the room. She had beautiful green eyes, and she smiled happily as she played with her toys. 

"Who is this child? Why is she in Small Lady's room?" Pluto looked around and saw the royal chambers of the King and Queen. She carefully walked over to it, and opened the door. There, lying in the center of the room were two glass cases. One held King Endymion, and the other held Neo-Queen Serenity. Pluto's breath caught in her throat. Both of them were dead, and there was no one in the palace except for a blue haired little girl? She approached them and read the inscription on a dust covered plaque between them.

_Their royal highnesses King and Queen Endymion, deceased of heartbreak, for the loss of their dear daughter, Princess Lady Serenity. May the goddess have mercy on their souls. Long live the new Silver Millennium.  
-Duchess Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn  
"The Moonlight sends the message of love"_

Pluto shook her head, holding her staff tightly to her chest. "No," she thought. "This can't be true." She slowly walked out of the door and found herself face to face with the little girl. She smiled at Pluto. 

"Did you come to see the King and Queen? I'm afraid they are busy today, but I'm sure they will get back to you when they can. Can I help you with anything?"

Pluto knelt down to the little girl. "Who are you? What is your name?"

The girl giggled, cocking her head to the side. "I am Princess Serenity of course. My momma died a long time ago, but my daddy can talk to you. Would you like to see him?"

Pluto nodded, and the little girl raced back into her room. She ran back a few seconds later with a picture she had obviously loved. She handed it to Pluto, and then glanced at a picture on the wall. "There's my momma." She pointed. Pluto looked back and saw a picture of Small Lady on the wall. Her hair was as short as a boy, and her eyes looked old and worn. She was very thin, with bony cheeks, and there were bruises on her arms. 

Afraid of what she would see, Pluto very slowly turned to look at the picture. Her eyes widened, and she screamed, throwing the picture on the ground. Without even looking at the child again, Pluto raced out of the palace, and struck her staff into the ground, creating a door in which she could escape from the horrible world. There, on the other side, stood Andromedae. She closed the door behind Pluto, and turned back to her. 

"We must now intervene, or what we saw will surely come true." 

Pluto shook her head. "That child was an abomination. How could this happen? Small Lady…my poor Small Lady." She followed Andromedae to the door of the past, prepared to help however she could, but she still could not erase the picture from her mind. 

There had stood a man that should never have survived since birth. Clothed in the royal fashion of King Endymion, Solaris had taken over the throne.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Don't Forget Me

It was fate in the making, and Ganymede watched destiny write itself right before his eyes. Selene and Orion had become fascinated with each other, and they were nearly inseparable. The closer the two become, the more distant Ganymede became with Usagi. He avoided her almost purposefully, for the simple fact of his guilt. His shoulders were burdened with the heavy wings of his past, and every time he looked into Usagi's eyes, he desperately wanted to tell her. It was this reason that he kept his distance from her. The day had come for the final strike on Planet X, and Ganymede noticed how nervous Orion had become. Ganymede knew why, but no one else did. It was the night before their attack, and Ganymede lay beside Usagi, his eyes wide open, unable to sleep. He didn't realize Usagi had been staring at him, and he was surprised to finally hear her speak.  
  
"Ganymede, please speak to me. I don't know what's wrong with you, and I don't think you know that I have noticed. Please talk to me. Maybe I can help."  
  
Ganymede pushed himself up on his forearm and faced Usagi. He put his hand on her cheek and leaned over and kissed her. Surprised, Usagi kissed him back, and then watched him as he sat back on his side.  
  
"Usagi, we are in for something tomorrow that we may not survive. I wish things were different, but they aren't, and I don't want to die without telling you how much you actually mean to me." He took her hands in his, and kissed them gently. "Usagi, will you marry me?"  
  
Usagi stared at him with wide eyes, completely speechless. "This…this is what is wrong with you?" She laughed nervously, and then took his face in her hands. "You had me so worried! Why did you wait so long?" She kissed him deeply, and then looked strait into his eyes. "Yes I will marry you Ganymede. I love you more than anything in the world."  
  
Ganymede pulled a small ring out of his pant pockets and gently slipped it onto her fingers. "It's not as beautiful as the Ginzuishou, but I wanted to give you something as beautiful as the color of your eyes. This stone is a rare red diamond, but it's beauty fails in comparison to you." He stared into her eyes, and he felt more complete than he had in his entire life. He took Usagi into his arms and laid her gently on the bed, looking down onto her beautiful face. "This is love."  
  
"Artemis! You silly little kitten, get away from there!" Luna pulled on Artemis' tail as he peered into the tent of Usagi and Ganymede. "Why must you peep on them like that?" Artemis sneered at the little black kitten.  
  
"I wasn't peeping, I just happened to be walking by, and glanced in." Luna pulled him back towards Selene's tent.  
  
"You better forget about that. Silly cat." Artemis shook his head.  
  
"I don't think I can forget about that." He glanced back one more time, and then walked back with Luna. "I swear I've seen that girl before."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You bore me Solaris, and I don't take kindly to things that bore me." Solaris cringed at the woman's words, silently cursing himself that he had had ever been affiliated with her in the first place. "You said you would have Earth taken over as soon as the first day you arrived, but low and behold, we have lost hold of all nine planets." Solaris looked up at the woman in anger. She sat comfortably sideways on her throne, her long curly black hair falling down over the left armrest. She was clad all in tight black, with a long, velvet, purple robe. Her robe held an odd spider web looking design that fanned up behind her head, and she wore high leather boots. This was the Queen of Planet X, and she had eyes as black as the planet itself. She looked down at him with little interest. "Why do you continue to use up my monsters with failure? Do you expect me to trust you to keep them off this planet?"  
  
"Your majesty, I have complete confidence that I can defeat them. I know who they are, and I know what they plan to do! I just need you to do something for me."  
  
The Queen swung her feet over the armrest and slammed them onto the floor. "Haven't I given you enough? You are more worthless than my monsters! I should have you killed right now!" She motioned for her guards to seize him.  
  
"No! Listen to me! All I need you to do is get me Neo-Sailor Moon! If you can do that for me, than I will provide Sailor Moon, the knight, and…your son."  
  
The Queen snapped her head back to look at him; her eyes narrow with suspicion. "How do you know about my son?" She leaned forward, motioning for her guards to return to their posts. "Speak Solaris! Or die."  
  
Solaris walked slowly towards her, trying not to look frightened. "I know that you had twins at least twenty years ago, and one was taken away from you. The other not only hates you, but has also seemed to disappear."  
  
The Queen walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. "You will explain to me how you know about my first son! No one knows about him!" Solaris gasped, clawing at the woman's hands. Her strength was incredible, and she had lifted him off the ground, with little to no effort.  
  
"Release me! You…will never know…if I am dead!" The Queen squeezed his neck for a second longer, than dropped him to the ground. Solaris breathed air into his lungs desperately, holding his tender neck. He stared at the woman in anger. "The reason…I know of your son…is because I am your son!" He coughed loudly and spit blood onto the ground. The Queen narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Impossible, you are too old to be Agamenon, he would be far younger than you old man." She sat back onto her throne, and crossed her arms, awaiting his response. Solaris stood before her, trying to hold his stance before the impudent woman.  
  
"I have come from the far future. I am your son from the close future, and I traveled forward in time to take over the Silver Millennium. A world of superiority, and supremacy. I was ready to destroy it, and everything had worked out perfectly, if it hadn't been for that princess!" He looked up at the skeptical Queen who was looking away from him, and he grew angry. "You are going to lose this war, don't you understand that? They are coming here tomorrow, and your planet will be obliterated! Only your two sons will survive, and one of them will eventually be killed. I am Agamenon! I was taken from you and sold as a slave! Right now, I have probably broken free of my bondage, and will now try to make my way back home. Up until now though, I have been punished everyday for basically being alive." He pointed to his forehead. "Do you see this? My red moon scar? It was given to me by Selene's own sister, Galaxia. I was not born with it! Look at me mother! Look at your son!"  
  
The Queen looked down at him with red tears falling down her cheeks. She motioned for her men to seize him. "Guards! Hold him down!" The guards grabbed Solaris, and held him to the floor as the Queen approached him. She held out her hand to one of them. "Your knife please." The guard handed her the knife, and held his hand over Solaris' mouth to hold back his cries. The Queen placed it at his throat, waving it close to his heart, then slowly brought it to the back of his head. With one quick thrust of the knife, she chopped off a lock of his hair on the top back of his head. Solaris winced as she kept slicing, over and over, finally reaching his scalp, then he heard the sound of the knife clanging to the ground. "No! It cannot be!" She walked in front of him, kneeling down to his level. The guards released him, and Solaris looked into the Queen's eyes. She gently touched his face. "The scar of my child is on his head. Agamenon, is it you?" Solaris nodded, leaning towards her.  
  
" I never got to see you. By the time I had come back from slavery, you had already been killed by the silver Queen. I wanted to destroy her for what she had done to you." He reached his hands out to her. "Why did you let me go?"  
  
"She did not let you go. I was the one who took you from the Queen." The Queen and her son both turned to see two figures standing in the shadows. One was a small girl, the other a tall beautiful woman. Both were in Sailor fukus, and holding beautiful silver staffs. The older woman stepped forward. "My name is Sailor Pluto, and I am the guardian of time. You were not supposed to be born Solaris, you were tragically created by a supernatural force that was never supposed to be here. I took you from your mother because otherwise, you would have destroyed the Silver Millennium, and the Sailor of destruction would have completed it from there. Everything in this universe would be destroyed. Now, due to your interference of this time, another tragedy will befall you. Your past self will be killed on the way here, and you will no longer exist."  
  
Solaris stood, approaching Pluto. "No! No, please!" Pluto shook her head, looking back at her sister. "Sailor Andromedae. We need to fix this time line." The young girl approached Solaris and gently pulled him to his knees. She placed her hand upon his forehead and the two began to glow.  
  
"Don't worry Solaris," the child said, smiling at him. "You will be well taken care of." A rift came through the palace, and went through Solaris and Andromedae. Together, the two disappeared from time, and Pluto looked back at the Queen.  
  
"Now what do I do?" The Queen looked back at Pluto and sneered at her. Pluto shook her head.  
  
"For your treason, and attempts to destroy this galaxy merely for your own benefit. You shall perish along with this entire planet. The tenth planet of this solar system shall be destroyed."  
  
A sudden explosion erupted outside, and the Queen looked back at the empty space where Pluto had once stood. "No!" She screamed. "No!"  
  
Neo-Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon came running in with their swords, Ganymede close behind them. Sailor Moon held up her sword, ready to defend herself when Neo-Sailor Moon stopped her. "You were not meant to fight with a sword. Use the power that you know is in you." Sailor Moon smiled, and nodded, looking back to the Queen. She closed her eyes, and began to glow. Her hair flowed up above her shoulders, and folded itself into two odangos with long flowing ponytails out of each. She looked at Neo-Sailor Moon in alarm, but she nodded to her. This was the power she had to use. Sailor Moon looked at the Queen and yelled to her.  
  
"This is your last chance Queen of Planet X. Surrender, or be destroyed!"  
  
The Queen pointed her hand to the glowing child and cursed at her. "It is you who will die! This system was meant to be mine!"  
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes and focused her energy; she raised her hands above her head, and held the power of the mighty Ginzuishou crystal. "So be it." She whispered, and released the power from her hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From the far reaches of the galaxy, even those who resided on planet Mercury could see the blast of the destruction of Planet X. It spread across the sky like a supernova, and sent shooting stars beautifully through the atmospheres. The rejoicing of the end of the war was a happy one. Each planet was grateful for what had become of the terrible Queen the killing would finally end. On the planet Pluto, Usagi and Selene stood watch with Orion and Ganymede. Together, they stayed on Pluto until the last piece of planet X had descended into space, and it was all gone. The first of the great wars in history had ended, and this was the time when Queen Serenity would begin to build her kingdom.  
  
Usagi stared up at the stars in silence, watching the beautiful meteor shower from the dense atmosphere of Pluto. Something didn't feel right to her, and it was this feeling in the back of her mind that made her look at Ganymede in worry. She knew that she was from the future, and that he was from the past, but his entire existence in history had been erased. He had never existed in his own time, and now he was no longer in hers. It had never occurred to her until then how she would have to deal with something like this. She sighed, a single tear falling down her cheek. Suddenly, she realized someone had walked up behind her, and she looked up to see Selene staring down at her. Selene sat beside her, and folded her hands into her lap. She looked at Usagi as though she had wanted to ask her something for a long time.  
  
"Now that the war is over, and there is no more lies, can you tell me who you are?" Usagi smiled, looking at her future grandmother with pride. She had known all along that she wasn't who she said she was.  
  
"My name is Princess Serenity. I am your future grand-daughter." She smiled at Selene as the woman shook her head.  
  
"I knew. Somehow, I'm not quite sure, but I knew. You are my daughter's child?" She gently took her hand through Usagi's hair and smiled warmly. "I always wanted children."  
  
"You're child will be beautiful Selene. She will be as graceful and powerful as you. You have to pass down the power of Sailor Moon to her, and then this universe will never be at war. She will right wrongs, and triumph over evil." Usagi lifted her hand in triumph, laughing as she did. Then she remembered something, and her spirit died down.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?"  
  
Usagi felt tears fill her eyes again. "I cannot marry Ganymede. He is not from my time, and the fates won't allow it. I belong in the Neo-Silver Millennium, and he belongs in the Silver Millennium. How can I compete with the hands of time?" She buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Nearby, Ganymede stood quietly by a tree. He listened to the hurtful cries of his beloved, and knew she was right. His heart was to be broken by their separation, and he would be long since dead by the time she was born. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. What was to become of them? His future had been denied ever since he had chased Solaris into the time portal of his own time, and now he had to return to the life he never thought of living? What about Solaris? Would he kill his sweet Queen Serenity?  
  
"Sir Ganymede, son of Oberon! Do not mourn for the loss of the love you cherish! It is in your tears in which the rips of time are created."  
  
Ganymede twirled around, ready to attack, but was instead blinded by a great light. He fell to his knees, wondering why no one else had heard this thundering voice. Looking around quickly, he realized time had stopped. The wind was dead, the grass and leaves were still, and the air was stale and tasteless. Ganymede watched as the light grew dimmer, and a small figure appeared. She was in a Sailor Fuku that looked similar to that of the legendary Sailor Pluto. In fact, she looked almost exactly like a young Sailor Pluto. Ganymede stood back up, and faced the small child.  
  
"Who are you? Why did you do this? And how do you know me?"  
  
"I know many things Ganymede, son of Oberon. I am Sailor Andromedae, and I have passed through from my dimension to yours, because of you."  
  
Ganymede's eyes widened as he stared at the wise child. She approached him, and took his hand, her other hand held a long staff which reached past Ganymede's head. "You have been given a gift Sir Ganymede. Something that no one else in existence has ever been given. You were once dead, and now have been given life."  
  
Ganymede followed as she led him over to where the frozen figures of Selene and Usagi sat, staring at the stars with lifeless eyes. "I am being taken from her, aren't I?"  
  
Sailor Andromedae nodded, leading him away from the two figures. "I shall give you a choice Sir Ganymede. Since you and I are the same. Neither of us should be in this dimension, and yet, here we are. You will become an important part of history if you go back to the time where you lived with Queen Serenity. That is your gift from fate. However, I offer you something else. Come back with me to my dimension, and you shall live out your days with the soldiers of revolution. You see, Ganymede, in my world, the Queen did not survive this war. Instead, you're father Oberon became the king of this galaxy, and ruled in peace. He had no wife, and no family, but there was peace."  
  
Ganymede stared at her in amazement. She lived in a universe where his father had lived? In his time, his father had been wounded in the war of the Ginzuishou, and met and married his wife at the medical hospital. If Queen Serenity had died in the war of Serenity, the war of the Ginzuishou would have have happened, and the Ginzuishou itself would be lost in the earth. He shook his head, all these thoughts screaming through his mind.  
  
"Either way, I will lose my princess, won't I?"  
  
Sailor Andromedae nodded sadly, glancing at the two princesses. "Your decision is not needed at this moment, but my time here is limited. Call my name three times, and I will hear you sir knight. Be discreet with your answer, though. There is no going back." Andromedae twirled her staff before her, and a light appeared behind her. The light flashed around Ganymede, and then the child was gone. Time had restarted, and Ganymede looked to see Selene and Usagi continue to speak. He quietly walked back to his tent and lay on the soft bedding on the ground. No matter what he would choose, Usagi would be lost to him. How was he supposed to tell her? How was he supposed to deal with it himself? Time was something he had never wanted to mess with, and now, here he was caught in a trap of chaos.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pluto watched in wonder as the world around her began to change. Time doorways around her were appearing and disappearing at random. Something dramatic had changed, and it hadn't been by her doing. All around her, things began to shift and alter, changing the very threads of the fourth dimension. Suddenly before her, two figures appeared and bowed to one knee. They were young looking, both with long black hair and wearing two different colored leotards. Pluto looked down at them in bewilderment as time shifted around them.  
  
"Greetings Princess Pluto. I am Phobos."  
  
"And I am Deimos."  
  
"We have come to reclaim our positions as the guardians of time."  
  
"You are going to be returned to your planet."  
  
"And everything will again be as it should be."  
  
Pluto looked down at the twins, her eyes wide. "Phobos and Deimos. You are the guardians of Mars, why were you chosen for this endless task?"  
  
The girls smiled at each other, standing to their feet. "The wars are over Princess Pluto. We are at peace, and you can return to your home. We have been given this; not as a task, but as a game we can play forever. It is your chance to live Princess, enjoy it." Phobos and Deimos each took one of her hands and giggled, they spun her around in a circle. "Princess Pluto, Princess Pluto, what you see is what you give. Now the times have turned to you, and Princess Pluto now can live."  
  
Pluto smiled and laughed as a spirit filled her that she had felt only when she had been on her home planet. She closed her eyes and spun with the happiness of a child. Suddenly, her senses were filled with the familiar sounds and smells of home, and she opened her eyes. She was beside her river behind her castle, on her home planet. Her sailor Fuku was gone, her keys no longer a bind to her, and her staff would only appear when she needed it. She wore her favorite black silk dress, and her hair was down, falling loosely to her knees. She laughed happily, tears filling her eyes, and she twirled around, hugging her arms tightly. She breathed in the deep air of her home. She was, finally, home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ganymede had decided. He stood before Usagi as the world around them began to twist and turn. Selene hugged Usagi and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye princess. I look forward to seeing your birth." She smiled as she took Orion's hand.  
  
Usagi had tears in her eyes as she nodded. "Until then Selene." She felt the pain of what she was holding back from her grandmother. She knew Selene would never see the birth of her granddaughter. She would die before she had the chance. Usagi walked back into Ganymede's arms. Selene held Orion's hands and Usagi watched as they disappeared, returned to Earth where they should be. Usagi turned to face Ganymede, and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She gently placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I know, my love. I know what is going to happen to us, and I know it isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. I am being returned to my time, and you to yours. It….was never meant to be…" She choked on her words as she spoke them. Her tears falling more rapidly down her pale cheeks. Ganymede smiled, despite his situation. He had chosen his destiny, and now he would lose his love forever.  
  
"Maybe this time, I will have the chance to go down in history. You can find me in the history books, and my name will be in every school child's vocabulary. I will never forget you my dear Serenity, and never forget that I love you." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his tears falling onto her cheeks. She looked up at him in sorrow.  
  
"I love you too." She tried to touch his cheek, but her hand went through him. She shook her head in anger. "No! Not yet!" She reached for him, and hugged the air around him. Her arms wrapped around herself, and she watched as he faded slowly away. He mouthed, "I love you" one last time, and then was gone. She sat still on the emptiness of Pluto, her sobs now silent and painful. She covered her mouth with her hands, and noticed she still wore the ring on her finger that he had given her. His words echoed in her mind:  
  
"It's not as beautiful as the Ginzuishou, but I wanted to give you something as beautiful as the color of your eyes. This stone is a rare red diamond, but it's beauty fails in comparison to you."  
  
She closed her eyes and felt a warm wave of emotion flow through her, and she felt wrapped in a warm blanket of love. She was enveloped in a deep aura of time, and it was something she had felt only once before. When she had been in Ganymede's arms she had felt that way, and now he was gone. She opened her eyes, and saw the beautiful countryside of Earth. She was standing on her balcony, a cool breeze going through her long pink hair. She felt the top of her head and realized it was in the familiar cone shaped odangos of her childhood. She felt her long silky dress, and turned around at the sight of her bedroom and all the familiar delights of home. She turned as the door was slowly opened, and her friend walked in.  
  
"Serenity?" Hotaru saw her standing by the window, and she smiled, approaching her. "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry. What do you think of my dress?" She twirled around, her royal purple gown fanning around her in a tulip shape.  
  
"It is wonderful Hotaru, I…" She stopped suddenly, glancing at the ring on her finger. Tears came to her eyes and she put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Serenity? What's wrong?" Hotaru walked up to her, concern filling her eyes. Serenity stood, wiping her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing my friend. Let's go to the celebration."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity sat at the table of her parents, watching as the knights were introduced to the royal court. She smiled at Epimetheus, nodded at Ananke, and laughed with Charon. The last knight was Charon's real cousin, Sedius. His hair was the same color as Charon's, a deep shade of blue, and the two almost looked like brothers. Serenity felt a hole inside of her that she knew could never be filled. She was home, the place she had wanted to be ever since she had left it, but she didn't want to come home alone. She sat silently at the table until a trumpet sounding jolting her back to reality. The knaves at the crystal palace door announced the arrival of the new guests.  
  
"Introducing! Their royal highnesses, Princess Setsuna of Pluto! Princess Michiru of Neptune! Princess Ami of Mercury! Princess Raye of Mars! Princess Minako of Venus! Princess Haruka of Uranus! And Princess Makoto of Jupiter!" The trumpets sounded again, and each of the seven maidens came forward in their royal gowns, and walked towards the royal table. Neo-Queen Serenity had stood in shock as her friends had walked in unexpectedly. Setsuna stood before her and bowed.  
  
"Forgive me your majesty, but I had the sudden feeling that we needed to all come together again." Princess Serenity watched as her mother cried tears of joy, and walked around the table. She embraced her friends in happiness, all of them in tears. The entire palace erupted in applause, and Serenity watched as Setsuna glanced at her and winked. She smiled, knowing that this is what the Queen had needed. A chance to see her loved ones again. Serenity excused herself from the table, and carefully made her way out of the ballroom. She stood in the silent hallway, and realized that was the first place she had spoken with Ganymede. Her ring flickered in the light of the full moon outside. She knelt by the window, and buried her face into her dress. Her sobs were muffled by her dress, and she let her feelings out as quietly as she could. No one knew, and no one would understand what she felt. She was ripped from him so unfairly, and now he was gone, probably long since dead. Unable to keep her cries quiet, she sobbed into her hands. It was all she had left to do. A warm pair of hands gently caressed her hair as she cried, and Serenity assumed her father had followed her out to the hallway. She sniffled, as the hands gently touched her cheek, and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Tell me what to do papa. I am all alone again." She sighed, resting her head against his leg, and staring out at the moon. Very gently, the voice above her whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're never alone my princess, and you are always loved." Serenity slowly looked up and saw a shadowed face above her. She stood, and the face came into focus as Serenity leaned closer.  
  
She gasped, her eyes widening, and she gently reached forward and touched the silvery hair that glistened in the light of the moon. "Ganymede?" She whispered, looking into his deep ebony eyes. He smiled, nodding to her.  
  
"I have been waiting for a long time to see you again, and I knew this was where you would be, right at this time." Serenity put her hands gently on his face.  
  
"It…it is you! It is you!" She leaned forward and fell into his arms like a lost child. Her soul was free, and the one she loved most had somehow beaten fate and come to her arms. She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "How? How is it possible?"  
  
Ganymede smiled again, pointing to the crystal around her neck. "The child of time kept her promise. She told me that if I went back to my own time, I would have a place in history. Your grandmother remembered me, and gave me the power of a moonchild. I have been given the lifespan of the Ginzuishou, and have been waiting a long time to see you again. I knew you would be returned to this time, where I first infiltrated the palace, and here you are."  
  
Serenity looked at his silver hair, and saw a faint cresent moon glowing on his forehead. She smiled happily. It was true; he had been blessed by the Ginzuishou, and would live for a long time in his beautiful youth. She kissed him lovingly, and then showed him the ring he had given her. "I gave you a promise a millennium ago, and I intend to keep that promise."  
  
Ganymede smiled, holding her tightly. "I give my life to you, for you and only you." Serenity nodded and kissed him again, holding him tightly in her embrace.  
  
From the shadows, Setsuna stood and watched them, beside her stood Sailor Andromedae. "He will be a part of history now. A part of her history." Setsuna said to Andromedae, smiling as they held together with love. The child nodded, looking up at her sister. "It was an honor to have met you sister, but I have to return to the time I was meant to be in." She looked back at the young man behind her. He had long black hair, and he was dressed as a soldier with keys around his waist, and a garnet staff in his hand. "Come Solaris, let's go home." The man nodded, and followed Andromedae through a portal of time, disappearing into the darkness. Setsuna sighed, and looked up at the full moon. She couldn't quite explain everything that had happened to her lately, but she did know that love had overcome the destinies of two star-crossed lovers, who had crossed the boundaries of time to be together.  
  
"That is love." She said to herself, then turned and walked back into the ballroom.  
  
THE END 


	5. Epilogue

Authors note: This takes place after Ganymede and Serenity have reunited in her own time. The purpose of this is to explain how I think the original story may have gone ;) This is not accurate at all, it is just my own interpretation, and I take no claims to it. I wanted merely to explain the relevance of Princess Serenity and Ganymede in the life of Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium. In the history books of the story that I have written, this is what happened after Princess Serenity came home. –KiKi  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Serenity, come up here and take a look at this!" Ganymede called down to the princess from the top balcony of the royal library. Serenity looked up from the book she had been flipping through, and smiled.  
  
"What did you find?" She closed the book and set it back on the shelf. She lifted the bottom of her long dress as she ran up the spiraling stairway to Ganymede's level. It was an extremely large library, filled with the many books all the way back to the original Queen Serenity's time. The Princess ran up to Ganymede, her dress delicately flowing behind her.  
  
"Well? What is it?" Ganymede held up the book for her to read the title. She dusted it off gently with her fingers to see it better. It was quite old. "The Legend of Sailor Moon. A complete timeline beginning with the original warrior of protection, and ending with her majesty Queen Selenity of the Silver Millennium. Long Live the Queen." Serenity looked up at Ganymede, her eyes wide.  
  
"Let's take a look and see what they said about your grandmother." Ganymede smiled, sitting down on the marble floor. Serenity opened the book carefully, the cover cracking and stretching as it was moved. Ganymede looked over her elbow as the two searched through the pages of the old book. "There are so many, and most were born from poor families. I think your grandmother was the first one to be Sailor Moon and the Queen at the same time." Serenity nodded as she gazed at the portraits of her ancestors.  
  
"They are all so beautiful. According to this, the power of Sailor Moon came from the goddess Selene, who bestowed the moon's protection upon the Lady Amalthea, the greatest warrior of her time. It is said that she saved the lives of millions with her new power, and was able to obtain immortality. Afraid of what would happen if Amalthea produced an heir, the gods proclaimed that she, and all of her descendents shall never give birth to a boy. Amalthea's husband left her, and in her sorrow, she committed suicide. However, her daughter, Cordelia, was kept safely hidden from the gods until one fateful day. She stood outside as a fifteen-year-old girl, and cried out her mother's name. Out of her eyes came the tears of the goddess Selene, and the Ginzuishou crystal was born. This crystal allowed any child born of Amalthea's blood to transform into the powerful soldier Sailor Moon. The crystal was passed down from one daughter to the next, sometimes never used, and remained this way for thousands of years until the child Ophelia acquired it. She used her power to create disruption and hatred in the universe, so the Ginzuishou was taken from her and given to Chronos, the god of time. However, Ophelia had become immortal by drinking the blood of a unicorn, and she raged war upon the gods. The Ophelian war lasted for generations, until Selene finally killed Ophelia. The land was in ruin, and the Ginzuishou crystal was said to be attached to the doorway of time, where no mortal could reach it." Serenity looked at Ganymede with wide eyes. He looked at her, and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"The universe had been left in silence by the gods, who remained in seclusion to get their strength back. It wasn't until millennia later that something caught their attention. The goddess Selene had felt responsible for the fate of her decision, and created a child from Ophelia's remains. This child, Callisto, grew to be a woman of righteousness and compassion. Her leadership turned the world back into a beautiful place of love and friendship. This angered the other gods because of the perfection humanity had become. Callisto had already given birth to five daughters, each protected and hidden throughout the galaxy by Selene. One of which, named after the goddess herself, was Selenity. A beautiful and happy child who had been hidden on the planet Earth. She grew to be a strong young woman, and faced the day when the War of Serenity began. The Queen of planet X and her two sons, Agamemnon, and Orion came to the Milky Way Galaxy in search of the goddess Selene. It was there that they destroyed her, and the Queen of Planet X wanted to continue by destroying the system. Orion refused, and fled to Pluto after killing his brother Agamemnon."  
  
"That was Solaris! So that was how they changed his story." Ganymede looked at Serenity. "Do you think it is true?" Serenity shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think anyone can be totally sure of what happened to him. Does this mean that Queen Serenity never met me?" Ganymede pointed at the book and asked her to keep reading.  
  
"To prevent the Queen of Planet X of overtaking the galaxy, the god of time, Chronos, released the Ginzuishou crystal to Earth where it called to the only child on the planet with Amalthea's blood. Selenity became Sailor Moon, and she learned to fight with the aid of two mysterious strangers. With this help, Sailor Moon defeated Planet X and Selene rescued Prince Orion from the blast. The two were soon married, and Selene became a princess."  
  
Ganymede stopped her, and smiled. "The two strangers that taught Selene to be Sailor Moon. You were never forgotten Princess." Serenity smiled, leaning against Ganymede.  
  
"What did you do during all this time? Before you became Queen Serenity's guardian?" Ganymede shook his head.  
  
"It's a long story. I will have to tell you all I did someday. I'll tell you one thing though, you are one fierce little child." Serenity made a face. Ganymede laughed. "Keep reading, see if it says anything else." Serenity nodded, opening the book again.  
  
"During the war of the Ginzuishou, the battle of the inner planets versus the outer planets, Princess Selenity and Prince Orion fought for the Inner Planets. In an attempt to save his pregnant wife, Orion was killed during an attack on Earth. The enemy captured Princess Selenity and sentenced her to death until a Jupiterean knight rescued her. This knight, and the Princess were banished to Earth's moon, where Selenity gave birth to her child. The knight, Sir Ganymede, was bestowed with the blood of Amalthea to obtain the power and life span of Selenity herself. The war ended when Selenity became Sailor Moon for the last time and reduced the weapons to mere dust. In gratitude, eight of the nine planets in the Solar System offered their protection and allegiance to Queen Selenity, of the Silver Millennium. Her daughter, Princess Serenity has grown to be a young and beautiful descendent of the Lady Amalthea, and will one day reign as Queen. Sir Ganymede remains at Queen Selenity's side as her most trusted soldier, and friend. The princesses of Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter protect the princess. The princesses of Neptune, and Uranus defend the outer circles of the Galaxy, and the princess of Saturn defends the sun. The existence of the princess of Pluto is unknown. Queen Selenity is said to be the greatest of her blood, and will rule our kingdom for many thousands of years to come. Long Live the Queen."  
  
Serenity looked at Ganymede with tears in her eyes. "This book has survived the destruction of the Silver Millennium, and the great cold of Earth. It has been here this long, waiting for someone to open it again and learn its story. If only Queen Selenity could have also." Ganymede held his princess tightly and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I could not save her. She was so determined to send her daughter to the future. Do you know why?"  
  
Serenity looked up at him. "So her daughter could live a happy life, that's what papa told me." Ganymede smiled, taking his fingers through her hair.  
  
"That was only part of the reason. She remembered a certain pink haired princess, who traveled back in time to teach her to be a Senshi. If her daughter had remained dead, you would never have been born." He lifted her chin with his finger and brushed her tears away. "She wanted you to live Lady Serenity, and she told me it was the only gift she could ever truly give me with all of her heart." Ganymede kissed Serenity and closed the book.  
  
END 


End file.
